The Curious Case of Uncle House
by TheSleepingDragons2144
Summary: HPXHouse crossover. When an outbreak hits both Muggles and magic folk alike in London, Ginny calls upon her mentor to help solve the case, where new mysteries begin to unfold.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! This is Celtic-Dragon-89 & Gregslabrat comin at ya live with our first co-written story! For those of you who don't know us, we are two people who JUST SO HAPPEN to work together (as in occupational wise) and we both write storys....especially me! (GregsLabrat) Oh be quite! (Celtic-Dragon-89) anyway, the first half is written by me (Celtic-Dragon-89) and the other half is written by me (GregsLabrat) Please read and enjoy!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In Little Wingding, England a house was burning; potions, poisons, and alcohol were spilling down the unexpecting streets along with the water the firefighters were using. When the fire was completely out the firefighters noticed that the water runoff had started to dump into the stream, not particularly worried about it they started checking for hotspots within the burned out shell, first dowsing the wreckage in more water. A groan from inside, alerted them to the severely burned fat man they found. As the fireman yelled for an ambulance the fat man shuddered and whispered something. The nearest fireman took off his helmet and held his ear close to the man's mouth asking him to repeat it. The fat man repeated again "Tell him I'm sorry. Tell him, Scabbers is sorry. Nothing I can do will repay him."

The fat man gave a shuddering breathe as the fireman nodded not understanding that he was going to change one man's summer in a startling way. The fireman canceled the ambulance as the burned fat man succumbed to his injuries.

In a house not even a mile from the burned out wreck many families were glued to their TV's staring in horror at the burned out shell of what was once the oldest house in Little Wingding. One Family in particular had two ties to that house. One was the hate of an aunt for the inhabitant that whisked her sister into a world that neither of them were ready for. The other was a boy who's most hated teacher used to live there. As the reporter switched back to herself she mentioned that someone had been found within the wreckage, she walked up to the Fireman that had talked with the severely burned victim. The reporter turned the camera saying, "This is the brave man who talked with the severely burned victim found inside. Sir … did he say anything?"

The fireman nodded looking confused. "I believe he was delirious but I told him that I would repeat his words. He said and I quote 'Tell him I'm sorry. Tell him, Scabbers is sorry. Nothing I can do will repay him.' I don't know what that means, I don't know who he thought I was, I hope that he passed on to a better place."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the center of London in what looked like an "Under Renovations" Women's Clothing Shop was a Healer with one hell of an attitude. He was on a very controversial case, healing the minister of magic's only son, from something unknown. On a piece of parchment he wrote. "Come down to your son's private room, he won't last much longer. I need you to come down here and sign the form so I can do my test so I can figure out what's wrong with your son." He then sent it off with his owl Caduceus and asked him to take it directly to the ministers office post hast. Caduceus rubbed his head against his owner's hand and took off through the window. Healer Gregory House smirked as he turned around and started walking to his differential room, and walked into a meeting of his possible new hires. Looking around the room he noticed that Ginger, Hiruko, and Carlin were all still in the group of 15 or so fresh healer students that wanted to be on his team. "Alright, Today we are all doing my clinic duty. "

"But, Healer House, what about the patient?" asked Hiruko.

"Who?"

"The Minister's son. Aren't we going to treat him?" asked Ginger.

"Yes, let's treat him for a disease that we don't know. I found that guessing what he has and providing him with a treatment that could make him worse does the trick."

As much as all of them hated his sarcasticness, all of the potential healers were dying to get a job underneath one of London's finest healers in history. He solved the unsolvable, healed the unhealable and had a certain knack for finding the most crucial clues when they seem to be nonexistant. "As I was saying..." he continued.

"But, sir, we only looked at all the magical possibilities...we haven't examined the Muggle sicknesses yet," stated Carlin.

"That's because the Minister states that it can't be a Muggle sickness because he's not a Muggle. As much as I agree that yes, it's a Muggle problem, you're going to have to take that issue up with the Minister. Good luck with that. Anyway, back as to what I was saying, Carlin, you'll be taking my clinic duty for today for your brilliant idea. The rest of you can go do...whatever it is you do when we have nothing to do."

The entire 15 possibles started to get up and leave when House called, "Ginger, I need to talk to you."

Ginger was, in fact, a ginger. She had red hair and blue eyes while her face was littered with freckles. Ever since the first day, everyone had placed some of their sickles on her to be the first one fired. As everyone left, Ginger went to the front to talk with House. "Yes, House?"

"You got the job."

It was plain as day. He didn't fiddle around the idea to make it some complex mystery she had to figure out. He just said it bluntly. "Excuse me?"

"You...got...the...job. Do I need to repeat it slower for you?"

"I'm in?"

"Yes! How many times do I have to say it?! You got the damn job!"

"But how?"

"You're smart, you're pretty, you have nice hair, you aren't afraid to think outside the box, you're willing to look at other possible diagnoses, you side with me on my Muggle practices, do I need to continue? Now, go on and rub it in everyone's faces that you got the job before I change my mind."

With a smile and a skip in her step, Ginger ran out after the rest of the possibles to rub it in their face that she got the first position. There was a hint of laughter in House's smile as he turned, only to be met by the Head Healer, Mira. "House."

"Oh no, has the devil really come for my soul? Sorry to break it to you, but you probably forgot that I have no soul."

"Very funny, House. The Minister is here to see you. He's in the main lobby."

And with that, Mira left. House stood in his differential room and down at his feet. As much as he wanted to talk to the Minister and tell him how much of an idiot he is for not allowing the thought that MAYBE it was some Muggle disease, he knew that the conversation was going to end well. With no further adue, he headed out of his office and towards the main lobby. Sure enough, standing by the reception desk was none other than Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. "Afternoon, Minister," greeted House, causing Fudge to turn to look back at him.

"I recieved your owl."

"I can see that, seeing as how you are standing here."

"What papers do you need me to sign?"

House really didn't want the Minister to yell at him in the open lobby, so he said, "Why don't we discuss this in my office."

Quickly, House led Fudge into his differential room where a clipboard suddenly appeared. "I need you to sign this," he said, handing it to the Minister.

Fudge looked down at the paper and read, "I, Cornelius Fudge, do hereby give Healer Gregory House permission to examine all possible diagnoses, Muggle and Magical, and do hereby allow him to perform an angygogam. What the hell is an angygogam?"

"It's an angiogram! It's where we stick a cathater through his arteries and release a dye that, as it flows through his blood stream, will tell us where the blood clot is."

"Blood clot?"

"He's symptoms come with the conclusion that he has a blood clot in his temporal lobe. It happens all the time."

"How come I've never heard of this angiogam and blood spots?"

"First, it's and AN-GI-O-GRAM and a BLOOD-CLOT! Second, it is because a blood clot is not normal in wizards. In Muggles, yes, but not wizards, and this AN-GI-O-GRAM is a Muggle technique to find BLOOD-CLOTS."

Fudge threw the clipboard at House in anger. "I TOLD YOU THAT IT IS NOT A MUGGLE DISEASE!"

"Since when did you get your M.D., Minister?"

This was House's way of trying to get him to sign the consent form. Get them angry so much that they will consent to it because they want to be proven right. "I don't care what you say, HEALER, but I am not going to sign this."

"Don't you think there is a slight possibility that MAYBE he got a Muggle disease? Besides, what makes our bodies different from Muggles? We both have blood flowing through our veins that could clot, we both have a brain that we can get a tumor on...why do you deny any possibility of your son getting one of those conditions?"

"Because he is not a Muggle!"

"Well, he's going to DIE from a Muggle disease because you refuse to believe he might have one. That blood is on your hands, not mine."

"He's not going to die."

"And what makes you so sure that he won't?"

"Because either you come up with a MAGICAL explanation and cure him, and if you don't, consider yourself banished from the Magical world."

As he turned to leave, House replied, "Fine, but while I look for the non-existant magical disease, why don't you go hold his hand and watch as he slowly dies."

The Minister didn't respond to House's last statement and quickly headed down to his son's private room. That night, Copper Fudge passed away. House, of course, didn't find out until Ginger told him that morning. House didn't care. The Minister was an idiot for not allowing him to perform the Muggle test. If only signed that consent form, then Fudge Jr. would still be alive. After announcing to the rest of the applicants that morning that Hiruko and Carlin got the other two positions, he introduced his three interns to their new case. As he began to write the symptoms on the board, Mira came walking in. "Oh no, she's back! Everyone, hide your eyes!" he shouted, looking away.

"Very funny. I need to see you in my office...now!"

Once she left, House threw his pen at Ginger and replied, "You're incharge until I get back."

Once he walked into Mira's office, he saw Cornelius Fudge standing there, waiting. "Ah, Healer House," he smiled.

House didn't reply. "I'm sure you haven't forgotten what I told you the last time we met."

"Of course not. You told me all about your hoes that were waiting for you at home. Ooops, my bad, guess I wasn't supposed to say that out loud, especially since one of them in standing in the room."

"House, shut up," ordered Mira.

"I'm glad you find this funny. Gregory House, I hereby exile you from Magic London, effective immediately."

This time, Mira countered, "You can't do this! He's our best Healer."

"He also doesn't follow magic practices, but Muggle practices."

"Yeah, and I save thousands of lives. Sorry that puts a bad mark on your record."

Before they could continue arguing, Mira asked, "Healer House has a patient today. Can't he at least finish this last case up before he has to leave...you know, to get everything situated?"

As much as it pained him to say it, Fudge replied, "You have until your new patient is healed. Once he or she is, I don't ever want to see your face around here again."

And with that, Fudge left St. Mundgo's Hospital for the longest period of time. After three weeks, House had healed his patient and was just about to leave when he asked Ginger to come into his office. Once she was inside, House started, "You're probably the most brilliant Healer in this hospital, not including myself. I've talked to Mira and everything is settled. You're going to take my place as Chief of Diagnostics."

Before she could reply, House grabbed his backpack and left St. Mundgo's forever...or so he thought.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Y'all! As you know this is Celtic-Dragon-89 & Gregslabrat for those of you who don't know us, we are two people who are just addicted to coffee (Celtic-Dragon-89) Oh be quite! And just get on with the writing! (GregsLabrat) Oh my … look who didn't get their coffee drink today … (Celtic-Dragon-89) *sweat drop* Shut up … (GregsLabrat) Anyway, the Harry Potter part is written by me (Celtic-Dragon-89) and the House Part is written by me (GregsLabrat) Please read and enjoy! *Celtic-Dragon-89 goes off giggling and starts making a drink for GregsLabrat, as she is clearly going through caffeine withdrawals***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Four Weeks Earlier

Molly Weasley was in her homey kitchen making the customary dinner when the backdoor was flung open and her only daughter was in the door jumping up and down giggling like a schoolgirl with a crush. Molly raised an eyebrow, looking at her daughter while stirring the stew, and waited for her daughter to tell her what she was dying to say. Her daughter looked around the kitchen still giggling, spotted her mother and shouted at the top of her lungs "I GOT THE JOB!!!!!!"

Now it was Molly's turn to jump around the room with her youngest child. Arthur came down to see what all the noise was about and heard what his daughter had shouted. He peeked around the corner to see his wife and daughter making fools of themselves. He shook his head and headed back upstairs to finish his pile of reports. When they ran out of breathe and had knocked over most of the furniture in the kitchen Molly went back to the stew and asked her daughter "What do you want?"

Ginny's reply … "Huh? … Oh! Mum … I can buy my own surprise … you and dad have enough to worry about. You put me through 5 years of healer studies! You don't need to do anymore then that!" Molly looked skeptical but was planning on giving her daughter a gift that was befitting. Unbeknownst to them an owl was winging its way to them with important documents in its claws.

In a Hospital 3,000 miles away one Lisa Cuddy was hiring a Dr by the name of Gregory House, both new to their positions. After he was hired Gregory House went to his newly acquired apartment and looked around. He had his piano, his bed, and his owl. House looked sadly at his owl that had been his familiar for over 10 years, going up to him he said in a low loving voice; one that he vowed he would never use again, he said "Caduceus … you need to go to Ginger, she will need your guidance just as much as I needed yours. I also need you to take a case to her … I need her medical advice … I need to also keep in contact with her while I'm in exile. I know she is the only one that will contact me."

House grabbed a folder, rolled it up and sealed it both ways he knew how to do. Then while Caduceus was watching House transfigured a pencil into an armguard that was to be a hiding place for his wand, then before turning it invisible he patted Caduceus on his head, opened the window and walked into his room, leaving Caduceus to leave at his own pace. Caduceus looked at his master with eyes full of sorrow before taking the papers protected with both muggle and magical seals and set off on one of several long trips hoping that his new owner would take care of him just as well as his last master had.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

With the events from the past week, House barely had any time to sit back and relax. Now that Dr. Eric Foreman was in charge, he didn't have to worry about his normal duties…whatever those were. Whatever House did, it would be pinned on Foreman. Speaking of which, where was Foreman? Grabbing his cane, House rose from his seat and limped through to his outer office where the ethical Dr. Allison Cameron and the fresh-from-suspension Dr. Robert Chase were sitting, doing his paperwork. As soon as House walked in, he asked, "Have you seen Foreman?"

"He's in a meeting with Cuddy," replied Cameron without looking up.

"All day?"

"Well, the subject of the matter is you," replied Chase, laying down his pen and looking up at his boss.

Just then, Dr. James Wilson came through the door with a case file in hand. "Got a case."

"Well, since it's from you, I'm guessing it's one of your cancer patients."

"Cuddy wanted me to deliver it to you. Sudden heart attack…"

"Not interested."

"Wait, I'm not finished. Sudden heart attack with brain damage…in a 8 year old."

Suddenly, a shimmer glistened in House's eyes as he looked at Wilson. Smiling, Wilson held it out for House to take. Looking over the file in his hands, he smirked, "Today just got interesting. What do you say we go rescue Foreman from the layer of the beast?"

Before Cameron or Chase could answer, House limped towards the elevator. Wilson, Cameron and Chase exchanged glances and quickly ran after him. Whenever House went to Cuddy's office, it never ended well. As they rode the elevator down, Cameron stated, "You can't just walk into Cuddy's office in the middle of a meeting!"

"Watch me!"

"Why do we need Foreman anyway? You have Cameron and me," replied Chase.

"Are either of you neurologists?" Chase and Cameron both shook their heads. "I didn't think so, and seeing as how this patient…uh…Daniel Smoke…funny name…has BRAIN DAMAGE, I think we need a neurologist."

The doors opened and House began limping towards the clinic where Dr. Lisa Cuddy's office was held. Wilson, Cameron and Chase chased after him, trying to stop him, but he quickly walked through the two lass doors where Cuddy and Foreman sat discussing him. "In a meeting," shouted Cuddy.

"I need Foreman."

"Can't it wait until AFTER the meeting?"

"Oh come on, you've had Foreman all day! It's my turn!" replied House in a childish tone.

Cameron, Chase and Wilson stood off to the side, rolling their eyes. "I'm sure whatever you need Foreman for can wait until after the meeting. Now, either go back to your office and finish your paperwork and you can work in the clinic. It's your choice."

"You're worse than Mira," muttered House.

"Worse than who?" asked Cuddy.

Suddenly realized what he said, he quickly lied, "I said you're worse than my new hooker. At least when she tells me what to do, she throws off her shirt. Now it's your turn."

"GET OUT HOUSE!"

Quickly, House left the office with his two lackeys and Wilson following close behind. As soon as they were gone, Cuddy turned back to Foreman and said, "Go see what he wants. We'll pick this up later."

Foreman smirked and quickly followed House out of Cuddy's office and caught up with him in the elevator. "You owe me ten buck, Chase," smiled House to Chase.

Chase rolled his eyes as the doors closed and sent them back to the second floor. All the while, House couldn't help but wonder how Ginger would do without him.

TBC…

**Please read and review. GregsLabrat's caffeine addiction is dependent on it! (GregsLabrat). Stop with the rambling and let them go. Here's your latte, now shoo! *hands latte to GregsLabrat and shakes head* (Celtic-Dragon-89) YAY! *GregsLabrat takes latte and runs off, hitting wall* Oh brother. *Goes and pick up the latte; which managed to land upright; and drinks it while Greglabrat moans in pain* (Celtic-Dragon-89) *moaning* I'l get that latte! (GregsLabrat) *Runs away giggiling* (Celtic-Dragon-89)**

**_R&R Plz!_**


	3. Chapter 3

***Comes limping in* Well when I recovered from that vicious tackle, I got to writing. *glares off in Gregslabrat's direction, a manic giggle is heard* (Celtic-Dragon-89) This is our first attempt at one of three combined chapters. I hope you love it … again the first half is written by me (Celtic-Dragon-89) … the middle is a combined attempt and the end is written by me (Gregslabrat) So read and enjoy the Third Chapter!!!**

**Chapter 3**

_Some Years Later_

Ginny had been getting a sudden increase of cases that were completely baffling for even her and her team. Even using both the Muggle and magical healing methods were not working. "MIRA!!!"

When the healers and nurses heard that shout they all gathered in the lobby for the altercations that had become legendary. An audible groan was heard and chuckled about. A fiery-headed woman was storming down the hallway to the office that housed the Head Healer. The fiery-headed woman slammed the door shut and started yelling at the Head Healer, who was sitting there getting ready for their newest argument. "I need HIM back! You know that I have exhausted every healing option, both Muggle and magical! We need to send for HIM!! You need to talk to the Minister!"

They heard stuff being thrown and the crackle of an errand spell. Mira, the head healer sighed, "I cannot bring HIM back! Only the Minister can call him back and with what happened before he left … I don't think that will happen anytime soon."

A growl of frustration emanated from said healers office. "I have been writing to him ever since he left! HE IS MISERABLE! HE IS SUFFERING! HE needs to be back in this hospital! I need my mentor back! If you do not bring him back I WILL leave this hospital to find HIM and bring HIM back or I Will send someone to do it for me!"

The door smashed open startling the gathered audience. Raising an eyebrow she sarcastically said "Don't you have work to do?"

With a look of longing, confusion, and frustration at the office behind her Ginny stormed up to her differential room to talk with her team about their fifteenth unsolvable case within the last three months … it was disturbing. None of the symptoms connected with any of the known diseases that they had tried treating for. Everything just seemed to make it worse; even a general system flush potion was making the patient sicker and even worse.

Ginny got to her differential room and gazed at her team. 2 woman and a guy, Celia a vivacious 29 year old; she was two years ahead of Ginny at Hogwarts (also trained by House.), Freya a compassionate 40 year old (she was trained by Mira), and Aden the youngest member of the healer team at 20 years old … Each with their own area of specialty. Celia was a Mind healer and a Muggle Pediatrician. Freya was a Potions Mistress and educated as a Muggle doctor of Neurology. Aden was a disease specialist … Both Muggle and Magical, Aden also had a degree in Oncology. Ginny cleared her throat and her exhausted team looked up. "I said my piece and its now up to her and Fudgesicle."

Freya snorted as both Celia and Aden shook their heads. "You know that Fudge is never going to let the man who let his son die back in the country." sighed Freya.

"Then Fudgesicle should have left … not House!" snapped Ginny and Celia in unison … the banishment was a sore spot for the 15 people around the hospital that House had a chance to train before he was banished. Aden rolled his eyes, having heard this argument several times over the last 5 or so years he had been working under Ginny. "If you don't mind me interrupting this oh so compelling discussion … but our newest patient is suffering from bubbles in her blood, labored breathing, yellowing of her eyes … but no liver failure, and paralysis in her legs. The general system flush brought on the paralysis … Ginny this is the 6th one this month," Aden shot off, purposefully interrupting the argument and rattled off the symptoms of the newest case.

Ginny started to answer when a sharp knock at the window, turning around Ginny saw Mira's tawny owl with a missive in her beak. After opening the window the bird flew in depositing the note on the table and flying back out the window. Ginny flung the window shut, it made a huge crash as it broke into thousands of pieces. Aden flicked his wand and the window repaired itself. Ginny meanwhile stalked over to the table grabbed the note and stormed into her office. The three at the table just sat staring at the glass door that separated the differential room from Ginny's office. Celia looked at Freya and Aden when a scream that was a mix of frustration and anguish was heard from the other side of the door. The door opened and without looking at her team Ginny stalked out saying only four words. "Fudgesicle won't allow it."

Ginny practically ran out of St. Mungo's and down to the Floo network corridor. She grabbed a handful of the sparkling blue powder she mumbled "Hunter's Haven" and was whisked away to her home. When she got there her boyfriend was lounging on the couch. Ginny sauntered up to him purring "Harry, I need you to do a favor for me." Harry raised his head glaring at his girlfriend.

"Ginger … I just got back from a 48 hour Auror shift … What ever you want I'll get to it tonight." Harry laid his head back down on the overstuffed couch cushion and Ginny sat down next to Harry softly stroking his head, again purring. "Harry I need you to do me a favor. I need you to pull some strings and find someone for me."

Harry cracked an eye open, looked at his longtime girlfriend and sighed. "Who do you need me to find?"

Ginny giggled, jumped up and reached for her photo album. After rifling through the pages she unstuck a photo and handed it to him. She pointed to her mentor saying

"Find me him. He is somewhere on the Eastern Coast of the United States. I'm not sure where … he never says. Please Harry. I need him, St. Mungo's needs him, and Fudgesicle won't allow it."

Harry sighed. He didn't want to go against his boss's boss but he wanted to help his girlfriend out. So he grabbed the photo and started packing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For the entire day Harry searched frivolously from the tip of Maine to the southeast corner of Pennsylvania. His last stop was New Jersey, but when he arrived, it was late at night and he was dead tired. He decided to take refuge in a bar for the night to drink away the past few days. After two pints of beer, a man in a blue shirt and tie sat next to him, and ordered a beer. Harry looked over, the man had short light brown hair, and he looked familiar. "Do I know you?" asked Harry.

The man looked over and replied, "I don't think so."

Harry nodded and said, "I'm Harry Potter."

"James Wilson, nice to meet you."

Once Wilson's drink came up, he quickly took a sip. Harry continued to stare at him, trying to place his face. Giving up, Harry asked, "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Why would you want to buy me a drink?"

"Well, you look like you've had a rough day. So have I. Why don't we celebrate our bad days together?"

Wilson went to take a drink from his glass and shrugged replying, "I don't see why not."

Well, that one drink turned into three and that turned into six. When they were on their either consecutive drinks and clearly drunk Harry asked, slurring several of his words, "Are you sure we've never met?"

"The only time I was in London was when I had a job in a hospital there."

"How did you know where I 'm from?"

"Your accent." They laughed together as they took another sip. As the liquor slid down his throat, Harry asked, "You're a doctor?"

"I'm an oncologist." Harry looked at Wilson in confusion. "I deal with cancer."

"Guess I don't want to be your patient." They shared another laugh and another drink. "You know, I'm looking for a doctor."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, According to my girlfriend, he's smart but he can be a sarcastic jackass."

"Sounds like someone I work with. Do you know anything else about him?"

Harry thought about it and shrugged. "Like his name?"

"My girlfriend calls him Uncle Greg."

As Harry told him that, Wilson snorted and downed the rest of his beer, signaling for another one. "You wouldn't happen to have a picture of him would you?"

Harry scrambled through his pocket and pulled out a folded picture. Wilson took it in his hand and chugged his beer before looking at the picture. In the picture was a woman with red hair and freckles wearing a white lab coat with the nametag Ginny. On her left was Harry, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and on her right as Dr. Gregory House just standing there smiling his 'I know something you don't' smile.' "Hey look! You're in the picture too!" laughed Wilson.

Harry nodded drunkenly. Realizing what Harry meant by the picture, Wilson asked "You're looking for House!?"

"No, I'm looking for a doctor," said Harry in his drunken state

"That's his name! I work with him!"

"Really? Can you take me to him?"

Wilson looked at the clock on the wall and replied, "Well he should still be at the hospital … I guess we could go … but after this drink."

They raised their glasses, downed what was left and after paying their different tabs left the bar. Together they stumbled down the street to the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Most everyone was gone. When they walked in they were "greeted" by none other then Dr. Lisa Cuddy. Seeing them stumble in the doors Cuddy yelled, "Wilson! What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Uncle House!" he replied very drunk, while shoving the picture in Cuddy's face. She didn't look at the picture, but at Wilson, "Are you drunk?"

"Just a little." He smiled with a squealing voice while putting his forefinger and thumb really close together. Cuddy rolled her eyes and headed to the reception desk. "Can you page Dr. House for me please?"

As the receptionist paged Dr. House, Cuddy walked back over to Wilson asking "Why do you need House?"

Wilson shrugged, before looking at Harry saying "I don't know Lisa … this gent here needs him." Before Dr. Cuddy could respond a tired looking Dr. Allison Cameron came out at he elevator and over to Cuddy. "House sent me."

When Harry saw Cameron he thought he was looking at Ginny. Walking closer he asked "Ginny?"

Cameron glared at him replying "No, Cameron."

"Dr. Cameron, please take Dr. Wilson and his 'friend' to see Dr. House."

Cameron nodded and led the two drunks into the elevator and up to the 2nd floor. Cuddy followed the group for entertainment purposes. When the ragtag group walked into the differential room, House had his back to the door. Forman and Chase were poring over the latest case file, well, Foreman was. Chase had fallen asleep on his file.

"So, what did the beast want?" Cameron huffed and flung herself into the closest chair. A rather drunk giggle escaped Wilson and caused everyone in the room to look at him, including Chase who had woken up with a startle from the noise. House tiredly rubbed his eyes before turning around. As he did, he grabbed his cane in one hand and his red coffee mug in the other. He saw Cuddy and Wilson standing in the doorway and Harry was standing behind Wilson to figure out how to introduce himself. Wilson started to sway and move towards the only open chair, revealing Harry. With a surprised "Shit!" House dropped both his cane and red coffee mug onto the floor. As House looked down and his shattered coffee mug he whimpered "My Coffee!" this elected laughter from all six people gathered in the room.

"House, I don't know if you recognize him, but…" began a drunk Wilson.

"Are you drunk?" asked House with a smile on his lips.

Wilson thought about it and nodded. "Anyways, this is…"

"I know damn well who this is. Why the hell are you here, Harry?"

Foreman and Cameron were taken aback by House knowing who this stranger's name was. Chase, on the other hand, was too tired to comprehend what was just said. "Ginny…" began a drunk Harry.

"Okay, just stop right now. I'm not going to get a coherent answer from either of you two like this so…uh, can you three turns your heads for a minute?"

Foreman and Cameron turned away while Chase fell back on his case file asleep. Once he was sure their attention was diverted, he rummaged through his backpack to the invisible armguard that hid his wand. Opening it up, he pointed it at Wilson and Harry and silently casted the sobering spell he had found to be quite useful in the past. In two seconds, both Wilson and Harry were alert and suffering from hangovers. "I'm just going to sit down," muttered Wilson as he stumbled over to an empty chair and sat down.

Foreman and Cameron turned back around and saw House holding some sort of weird stick thingy. "What the hell is that?" asked Foreman.

Before House could reply, Chase let out a snore. With an evil smirk, he smiled, "Allow me to demonstrate."

Pointing his wand at the sleeping figure, a green spark emitted from the tip and hit Chase, causing him to fall backwards in his chair. Smiling at his handiwork, House twirled his wand around and placed it in his jacket pocket. Chase slowly sat up and asked, "What the hell was that for?"

"Forget why, but how did you do that?" asked Cameron.

"Again, I'll explain later. Now then, what are you doing here, Harry?"

Rubbing his aching head, Harry replied, "Ginny sent me to come get you."

"Ginny?"

Clenching his eyes, he replied, "Ginger. She says she needs your help at St. Mungo's."

"What is St. Mungo's and who is Ginny?" asked Chase, rubbing the back of his neck.

"St. Mungo's is a Magic hospital and Ginny is a pupil of mine. This 'stick' is known as a wand. Magic people own wands. I am a magic person. You may know them as wizards and witches. So, for now on, I am to be called The All Powerful Dr. House!" he smiled, acting like he was explaining the concept to a group of five year olds.

Foreman, Cameron and Chase looked at him like he was crazy. "You're kidding, right?" asked Foreman.

"Unfortunately, he isn't," replied Wilson from his seat as he rubbed his aching head.

"You knew?" asked Chase.

"Of course I knew! I met him way back when he worked at St. Mungo's! He was my healer! I was attacked by some dark wizards and, unfortunately, he HEALED me. That's how we first met!"

Cameron, Chase and Foreman sat in awe, staring at House. "How come you've never told us?" asked Cameron.

"Right, I'm going to share all my deepest darkest secrets to you three," replied House sarcastically.

"Forget that! Ginny needs your help! There's been a pandemic in London for both Muggles and Magic-folk alike! You're the only one who can solve this!" shouted Harry.

"Perhaps you forgot, but I was banished."

"Banished?" asked Foreman.

"Again, not sharing secrets to you! Unless you can somehow make Fudge allow me to come back…actually, forget it. I don't want to come back. I like it here."

"Please!"

"Listen, I have clinic hours I have to take care of here, and as much as I would love to miss those, I can't just skip! I need a good excuse!"

"Why doesn't one of us stay behind and do them for you?" suggested Foreman.

All eyes turned to Foreman. Putting his hands up in defense, he replied, "Hey! People are dying! I'm not going to just sit here and allow it to happen!"

Smiling, House replied, "Alright then. Wilson, you, Chase and Cameron are going to come with me and Harry to London."

"Why us?" asked Chase.

"Because Wilson is smart, Cameron is very ethical and I don't trust you here alone. Foreman, since you were the one to suggest taking clinic duty, you get to stay here and do my clinic hours for me."

Foreman shrugged and smiled as House turned to Harry and stated, "You better not be wasting my time, Bolt, or you're in big trouble."

Harry smiled and walked out with Wilson, Cameron, Chase and House following. Once they were in the back alley of the hospital, Harry ordered, "Grab one to someone's hands."

House took hold of Cameron's and Wilson as they formed a circle. Once they were all together, they suddenly disappeared with a loud crack and made their way through the uncomfortable vortex towards London.

TBC…

**There you guys go! Another update! Very long for your enjoyment! I love this chapter, don't you? (GregsLabrat) Whatever you say. (Celtic-Dragon-89) Oooh…someone has a wand stuck up their butt! (GregsLabrat) I'M NOT FEELING GOOD! (Celtic-Dragon-89, takes out her wand before GregsLabrat does and allows snakes to chase her) SNAKES! (GregsLabrat, running away. Celtic-Dragon-89 laughs maniac-like)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**So I was sick and lost my USB (several times) and had to run away from the spiders that Gregslabrat conjured to battle my snakes, so yeah … here is the newest chapter. We combined them sooner then I thought we were going to. Please enjoy the chappie and please review. Also ... I have been in college since Chappie 2, and GregsLabrat is going to college soon (YAY! *GregsLabrat*), so updates may be few and far between for awhile. BTW the only people we own in this story are Mira, Celia, Freya, and Aden. Everyone else is owned by other more wealthy people.  
**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry arrived in the entrance to St. Mungo's with his entire entourage; there was an immediate uproar from the Muggle detection charms. Harry grimaced as his head started pounding more as he flicked his wand and the charms were silenced. Harry looked at House as Mira came sprinting out of her office. Harry opened his mouth to ask for Ginny when Mira did a double take before shouting, "HOUSE!!! WHY IN MERLINS DIRTY LAUNDRY ARE YOU HERE?"

House looked at his former boss, saying, "Well, Mira, it's pretty obvious that this fine gent here brought me back."

Mira looked stunned at a sheepish looking Harry. When Mira glared at Harry, he shrugged, saying, "I was doing a favor for Ginny."

As Mira walked back to her office, she was holding her head in her hands, muttering about how young healers never learn. Before anybody could say anything, a different type of shout was heard, one that was full of happiness. "HOUSE!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny was pouring over the latest case, the one that they had been arguing over when she had begged Harry to find House. Sighing heavily, Ginny set down the case while looking at her team. Celia was chewing on a stale sandwich that had been sitting by her for the pass three hours while she made notes on all possible illnesses that could even minutely reacted violently with each other. Freya was standing by the coffee pot, begging it to brew coffee faster and Aden was snoring over his copies of the last case. Ginny sighed, pulled her wand out of her arm guard, shot green sparks at Aden (which knocked him over) and laughed with the other women as he squealed and fell flat on his back. As his chair hit the floor, the Muggle sensor charms started blaring. A manic gleam appeared in Ginny's eyes, which peaked Celia's interest.

Celia put down her sandwich, looked expectantly at Ginny who nodded slightly. Her gleam growing, Freya turned around to see Aden rubbing the back of his neck and the other women having a silent conversation. Ginny jumped up and ran from the room with her team scrambling to follow her. Ginny's hope and desperation rising with every hurried step. The other healers and employees of St. Mungo's looked scared and slightly depressed; they all thought another Muggle case had come in, over three fourths of the deaths had been from Muggles. With every step, Ginny's hopes kept rising and rising. She had hoped her gut instinct was right. She quickly rounded the corner and came to a quick stop. She was right. Standing on the other end of the hall with Harry and some other doctors was Dr. House, dressed in his normal Muggle clothes and leaning against a cane. "HOUSE!" she shouted happily.

House looked up at the sound of his name and saw the ever familiar Ginger running towards him. Unfortunately, he knew what was going to happen next, and as much as he wanted to avoid it, there was no way he could limp out of the way in time. As she got closer and closer, he muttered an "Uh-oh" and clenched his eyes shut. Wilson, Chase and Cameron, in unison, took a step backwards so as not to be bowled over.

Suddenly, he felt Ginger glomp on him, wrapping her arms around him, trapping him and not letting him go. "You came back!" she cried with joy.

"I didn't have much of a choice when he turned up drunk and bascially blurted it out." muttered House. Ginny chose not to hear it.

House rolled his eyes as Cameron, Chase and Wilson stood behind him withholding laughter. If only his cane hand was free he could whack his cane against the Wombat's head. Finally, Ginger let him go and turned to Harry, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you so much, Harry!"

The happy moment was interrupted by Mira, who shouted in an angry voice, "Sorry to ruin this happy moment but Ginerva ... House, could you two step into my office?"

Ginny followed Mira in, but House hesitated. Before he walked in, House stated in a loud, joking tone, "Excuse me, my mistress is waiting."

Chase and Cameron started to laugh as House walked in and closed the door behind him. Mira was not at all happy with his outburst. House limped into the office and stood behind the two seats while Ginny sat in one of the open seats. As Mira sat down, she flicked her wand, locking the door and shutting the blinds. Once they were in complete solitude, she shouted, "Ginerva, what were you thinking?!"

"Well…you see…there have been several cases coming in and they are all connected, effecting Muggles and Magic Folk alike. I haven't been able to figure it out! I called in Dr. House because I knew he could help," explained Ginny.

"I don't care if he is the only one that can figure this out. The Minister banished him from London. If he so much as sees House in the building or anywhere in London, this hospital, yourself and anyone else that knows he is here is in big trouble."

"You do know I'm in the room?" piped up House.

Mira turned her glare over to House. "House, you knew you weren't allowed to come back here."

"Yes, but you see, it was either come here or do the horrible, tortuous clinic hours I owe back in Jersey."

Mira turned her head to the side and looked at House in confusion. After all, there were no such things as clinic hours in St. Mungo's Hospital. "Anyway, I'm here to help. Apparently there has been some widespread disease across both worlds and you idiots haven't been able to figure it out yet. I can."

"What makes you think you can?" asked Mira.

"I'm the leading doctor in America. Me and my team solve the cases that no one else can solve. I'm a celebrity."

"Celebrity or not, your medical license here in London has been revoked by Fudge himself."

"Fudgsicle wouldn't know how to revoke a license even if he had "How to Revoke a Medical Liscense For Dummies" (instructions for idiots) on his desk." Ginny turned her laugh into a cough at the glare from Mira.

"Still, the only way you can so much as perform one test is to go talk to him."

"Great, I'll head over and work on that now."

House turned to limp away when Mira jumped up and blocked House from walking out the door. "What do you expect to say to him the moment you step foot in his office at the Ministry?"

"Hi Fudgsicle. It's me; the doctor who knew how to treat your son but you let your son die instead because you're a big fat idiot. I'm here to get your permission for working on some cases over at St. Mungo's and if you refuse, then you're going to let even more people die because you're a big fat idiot…or something like that."

"The moment he sees you, you're going to be arrested and thrown in Azkaban."

"Oh, I'm scared. Please hold me!" House sarcastically whimpered.

Mira rolled her eyes. House couldn't help but notice how much Mira looked like Cuddy when she did that. Pulling himself out of that particular fantasy, he heard Mira state, "As much as I want you to work on this case, I can't. If you want to talk to Fudge, the only way to do that to save your ass is to sneak in and kidnap him."

"Then I'll do that."

House pushed past Mira and out the door. Once he was out, he saw Cameron, Chase, Wilson and Harry standing around waiting for him. "What's going on?" asked Wilson.

"Harry, can you take us to Fudge's office in the Ministry?"

"Yeah, why?"

Before House could say anything, Ginny ran in front of him and pleaded, "House, don't talk to Fudge. Let Harry do it."

"But that would take away all the fun. Come on, let's go."

As they group walked away, Ginny stopped House once more and stated, "I'm going with you."

"Wouldn't recognize you if you didn't. Let's go."

And with that, they walked through the doors, ignoring Mira's shouts for them to wait until tomorrow. Harry, Ginny and House looked at the three muggles that were tagging along. "Please keep all hands and legs inside the apparition at all times. Thank you." Harry held out his hands and once again they formed a ring, Harry apperated them to the Ministry of Magic.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry swallowed as the ragtag group he had become a part of appeared in the ministry lobby. Of course, the muggle alarms went off again. Harry sighed as he saw 15 Aurors running their way. "Stop!" he yelled holding up his ID card which showed the Head Auror emblem, he was the youngest person other then Alaster Moody to get it before the age of 25.

The Aurors stopped dead in their tracks and started studying the group behind their leader. The muggles stood out like sore thumbs. They were in healer outfits and looked like they wanted to hurl. The three wizards just calmly standing there looking amused. "Sir, What brings you in on your day off?" asked Harry's 1st officer, named Tiberius R. Picard.

"This bunch wants a word with Minister Fudge. They are Doctor's from overseas who know Ginny. They heard about the pandemic and they want to help."

Tiberius looked skeptical, but gave the go ahead when his boss gave him the "Don't-Mess-With-Me-Look". Harry thanked Tiberius, and lead the group into the maze that is the ministry. Harry nodded at his Aurors whenever he passed them. They nodded back and let them pass. The group reached the minister's office in a relatively short amount of time. Before He knocked harry turned to the group saying "Before you come in let me announce your name Please!"

House looked affronted but sighed and nodded. Harry knocked and opened the door. "Ah, Harry! What do I owe the visit?"

Harry repeated what he told Tiberius and Fudge asked to meet the visiting doctors. Harry swallowed "The Visiting Doctors are Dr. Robert Chase from Australia. Dr. Alice Cameron from America, Dr. James Wilson also from America, and Dr. Gregory House."

Fudge shook their hand one by one as they came in, when it came to House, Fudge paled and started shaking in rage. House smirked saying " 'Ello Govena!"

Everyone but House and Fudge smacked their heads. Fudge glowered "I could have you sent to Azkaban! You were exiled!"

Cameron and Chase looked at their boss in shock. House frowned before stating "Because you were an idiot who let his son die of a blood clot!!!"

Fudge was now cherry red. "We wizards are NOT MUGGLES!! We DO NOT get muggle DISEASES!!"

Cameron and Chase were following the argument like a tennis match. Houses' frown deepened "Oh, so sorry. That's why this epidemic is affecting both muggles and wizards. My mistake, WE can't be at all atomically related!"

Fudge looked like he wanted to say more instead he stumbled back to his desk and chugged some of the water in his cup. Only Wilson noticed the manic gleam in his friends' eye. "Careful!" House shouted, causing everyone but Wilson to jump. "It's in the water!"

The next few moments were comical. Fudge looked down at the cup that was in his still shaking hand, looked at the group of Doctors who were all nodding, back at his cup and then fell in a dead faint. Chase looked at House. "Is it really in the water?"

Shrugging House said "How the hell should I know."

Ruckus laughter erupted around the room. Ginny wiped a tear from her eye as she said "He's a dolt anyway. He's insistent on the fact that since we have magic we are in no way like muggles. His son died because he wouldn't approve a simple angiogram."

Ginny ranted on that thread for a few more moments in the process making everyone in the room wide-eyed with their mouths on the floor. She called into question his parentage, his intelligence, his ancestry, the fact that his mother must have slept with dung-bombs and dragons. Harry's laughter cut her off in the middle of referencing that Fudge came out of a toilet fully formed and ready to screw people over.

"Ginny, do you still remember the signature copying spell?" asked Harry.

Wilson was scared to see a manic gleam enter not one but two sets of eyes. "Yes. I do. What are you scheming?"

Harry walked around Fudge, taking great care to tread on him; Harry sat down at Fudge's desk and scribbled something on a piece of Ministry of Magic stationary, signed it with Fudge's full name, then Harry handed the parchment to Ginny. Ginny looked it over, grinning from ear to ear, waved her wand; making the whole document Fudge's handwriting, handed it back to Harry who put at the very bottom "Witnessed by Harold James Potter Head Auror on this day the 31st of March in the year 2005 in the presence of the Minster his cabinet, and Mr. Tiberius Picard 2nd in command of the Aurors."

Harry then copied the document for every member involved. All the cabinet members had ties to either the Auror division or St. Mungo's, Harry also made a copy for the daily prophet. Wizarding England would be shocked to know that their most controversial healer was back and practicing. Harry nodded to the room and they all left, each of them kicking Fudge before leaving. "Well that went easier then expected," said House as they went back down the elevator to leave.

When they got back to the lobby, Tiberius walked up to them to escort them out (mostly to make sure the muggles didn't get lost). Harry moved so as to be next to his number 1, and slipped Tiberius' copy of the pardon that had been drawn up and then continued on his way and left the ministry with the rest of the group, hearing gales of laughter from his number 1. When they arrived back in St. Mungo's, House snatched a copy of the pardon and barged into Mira's office, the rag tag group following. Those around Mira's office held their breathe.

When Mira saw the look on House's face, she began to worry. "Whenver you have that look on your face, nothing good ever comes of it."

"Well, that changes for today. Ol' Fudgesicle has allowed me to come back and help."

Mira's jaw dropped to the floor. She was the only one in the room that found this news shocking. "B...but...h...how...?"

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that. It is amazing what a bit of guilt can do to a guy, right Henry?"

"It's Harry," replied Harry with a smile.

"Same difference. Now then, if someone would be so kind as to show me back to my differential room...and by someone I mean you, Ginger...and if someone would be so nice as to get m..e a cup of coffee...and by someone, I of course mean you, Wombat...then I think everything will be back to normal. Ah, aren't you so happy to see me back?" replied House.

Mira face-palmed her forehead as House limped away with Ginny in the front and the others close behind. Everyone poked their heads out of the doors to see if it was true that Healer House was back, and they soon found out the rumors were true. House was back in business.

TBC...

**So there you have it, folks. Another great chapter written by me! (GregsLabrat). Hey, I wrote most of it! (Celtic-Dragon-89). Yeah, but I proofread it for you, so therefore, I get all da credit! MUWAHAHAHAHA! Now make me my venti iced vanilla latte! (GregsLabrat) *Celtic-Dragon-89 takes out wand and summons snake* I MEANT PLEASE! (GregsLabrat). That's better. *places wand back in armgaurd, places snake around neck in a choker like fashion and makes GregsLabrat's drink* Greggy, Y is your drink so easy now? Can i spoil you? (Celtic-Dragon-89).**

**Anyway, please R&R! Or I'll set lavendar scented snakes after you. (Celtic-Dragon-89)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**WE ARE BACK! YAY! AND WE ROPED ANOTHER INTO THE STORY MAKING!!! (GregsLabrat) Did you get coffee? And don't put Remmi in the limelight like that. *smacks GregsLabrat upside the head* It's not nice(Celtic-Dragon-89) Ow! No… I've had no coffee for a while now. (GregsLabrat) Is it safe to come out? (RawrRemmiRawr)*Celtic-Dragon-89 shakes head* Yes it is Remmi, I thought you were supposed to be the logical one. Greg, why don't you just get the story started? (Celtic-Dragon-89) I am! I just wasn't expecting to get introduced so soon! (RawrRemmiRawr) As long as you finish it! (GregsLabrat) Deal. (Celtic-Dragon-89) Um? *raises hand* Where do I sit? (RawrRemmiRawr) *Raucous laughter from Celtic-Dragon-89, GregsLabrat and RawrRemmiRawr* **

The room was exactly the way he had left it all those years ago. His old white board remained in the middle of the room and the table was still as white as ever. Much to the surprise of Cameron and Wilson, it looked exactly like the one back at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Then again, it was House. As they all took their seats, House looked around and found one member of the team missing. "Where is the Wombat?"

"You told him to go get you coffee, remember? He's headed up to the Tearoom," replied Ginny.

"Oh…right. Anyway, let's get caught up to speed."

As House reached for a set of whiteboard markers, he remembered that there were none in this room. He always used his wand to do that. Ginny suppressed a laugh as House dug into his backpack and opened the pouch he had hid his wand in. It was quite an amusing sight to Cameron and Wilson to see House holding a stick. Holding in laughter, House flicked his wand and black writing began to appear on the board, writing in the similar handwriting of Gregory House "SYMPTOMS." "So then, Ginger, what have our patients been exhibiting?"

There was a loud sigh from Ginny as she rubbed her temple. "Well, it depends. Do you want the Muggle symptoms or the Wizard symptoms?"

"You mean the disease is affecting each race differently?" asked Wilson.

Ginny nodded. "Well, let's start with what these two can understand. Muggle symptoms first," ordered House, turning the whiteboard, he wrote in large bold letters MUGGLES (NON-MAGIC FOLK).

"Well, it starts with normal allergy symptoms, like sneezing, runny nose, itching eyes, then it progresses to uncontrollable shaking, jaundice with and without liver failure, yellow fever, paralysis, bloody diarrhea,"

At the mention of this, House's eyes shot open as he flicked his wand again, "anger issues, paranoia, tumors, suicidal actions, unexplainable rashes, their appendix burst and death. Those are just the general symptoms, they sometimes follow that timeline, othertimes they jump around."

Once House wrote DEATH on the board, he drew a line and on the other side, wrote WIZARDS. "And for our wonderful witches and wizards?"

"Wizard allergies, ie: spells that happen when they sneeze, shaking, paralysis, bloody diarrhea…"

"No escaping that, I guess," House muttered to himself.

"Spattergroit-like symptoms, anger issues, accidental magic when emotional, paranoia, tumors, disassociation from the two hemispheres of the brain, suicidal actions, animalistic behavior and finally death. Again sometimes they follow that timeline and other times they don't."

House looked at the board and studied it. "Well, looks like it both sides share some common symptoms and the same result. What tests have you performed?"

"The usual. A scratch test to rule out allergies, spells to see whether or not dark magic has been performed, some surgeries, medication, Muggle tests…"

"A lumbar puncture?" asked Wilson.

"Everything," replied Ginny.

"Well, clearly you haven't done something; otherwise you would have figured this out. Where's the first patient?" asked House.

"In the morgue. He died a week ago, after suffering for a while."

House turned and looked Ginger straight in her cinnamon colored eyes asking in a sad/solemn voice, "How long is awhile?"

"He died after two weeks. This pandemic has been going on for about three to four months."

Chase and Cameron's eyes shot open. "You've waited THIS long to bring me in?" asked House.

"Mira wouldn't okay it. I tried to, but more cases kept coming in."

House rolled his eyes and looked at the board. Looking over the board, he ordered, "Alright, well seeing as how going backwards ISN'T an option, looks like we have to go forward. Do you have any new patients with the first set of symptoms?" asked House.

"Three. Two Muggles and a witch."

"Alright, Cameron and Wilson can go get some blood work from the Muggles and Chase can join you Ginger and me to the witch."

"What about me?" asked Harry.

"Are you a Healer?" asked House.

"Uh…no?"

"Then we can't use you."

"House," smiled Ginny.

House looked down at his protégé, who was smiling at him. There was something in Ginny's face that was telling him to play nice. House smiled at her and asked, "I guess we could use an extra hand. Go with Wilson and Cameron to the Muggles' rooms and make sure they stay out of trouble."

As they all left, Ginny said to House, "Where do you plan on staying tonight?"

"The hospital seems like a nice place to sleep."

Ginny giggled. "Why don't you all come stay at the Burrow with me and my family? I'm sure everyone would be glad to see you back…ESPECIALLY Fred and George. Bill and Charlie are even in town, so you can see the whole family again."

"I'm not so sure that's such a great idea, Ginger…"

"Oh come on! Please!"

House looked into the puppy-dog face that Ginny was now using on House. It reminded him of the first time when she asked him to go visit, she had been four and a third cousin 5 times removed, but hey she was a very cute four year old (and seriously who can refuse a four year olds puppy-dog face?). He caved in then, but he wasn't going to this time. However, Chase just had to say, "House will be happy to stay over."

House shot an evil glare at Chase, who was smiling. Oh how he was going to make the Wombat pay.

* * *

Once all the blood was drawn, Ginny had her team process the blood that night so they could get some rest for the next day. Unfortunately for House, that meant going to see the Weasleys. Harry walked up to Cameron and Chase, hooked his arms into theirs said "Hold On." Then without further warning apperated to the Burrow, House apperated with Wilson and Ginny apperated by herself.

When they exited the apperation vortex that was their form of travel. In front of them was a tospy turvy cottage that was one of House's favorite places in the magical world. House made it a fun home by teaching his cousin's twins every pranking trick he knew. Before anybody could stop him House threw his arms out wide shouting "Good Morning Weasely Family!"

The New Jersey team laughed while Harry and Ginny looked very confused. Two lights flicked on as House started walking towards the cottage. Two red haired men popped into existence behind House; tackling him in a rotating sequence they said "Uncle House! So kind of you kind of you to drop by. To what do we owe the pleasure? Oh by the way, Ronnie-kins hasn't forgotten your last visit."

House could hear his group laughing at his predicament. House grunted saying "If you let go of me I will tell you another pranking secret."

The twins immediately let go and looked at their uncle with looks of anticipation. House whipped out his wand saying "Never hug a master prankster!"

Before the twins could react they disappeared in a _sparkly_ green cloud, when it dissipated the twins were revealed. George looked like a prima ballerina; tutu and all, Fred on the other hand looked rather odd. He was dressed in a khaki short-sleeved shirt, black slacks, nice dress shoes, hair groomed and a nameplate on his chest. With rather girly squeals the two men disapperated. Our ragtag group laughed all the way to the door. Before he could even knock the door was flung open and Arthur Weasley was standing there chuckling. "I saw your antics through the living room window. How have you been cousin?"

House chuckled and hugged his cousin. "I've been fine. Arthur, has Molly forgiven me yet? It would seem that I have lead your twins to a rather productive and lucrative business … or so your youngest tells me."

Arthur chuckled but didn't say anything. Arthur sighed and shook his head, glancing over his shoulder he said "You're in for a treat! The entire family is here."

Arthur gestured them inside as a gale of laughter was heard from the kitchen that they were walking into. As the group looked around the room a cozy feeling descended on them all. Bill was at the head of the table with his wife Anna by his side and their 3 year old on her lap. Charlie and Tobias were sitting on Bill's left chatting with Ron and Hermione; Charlie had his arm around Tobias. Molly had her back turned to the door as the group filed in. Bill noticed his uncle but at a shake of the head from House, Bill didn't say a thing. He just nudged Charlie's foot and twitched his head just a bit. Charlie looked up and smiled from ear to ear, causing Ron to look up and scream bloody murder before falling out of his chair and running from the room. Molly jumped while those seated at the table; that knew why Ron reacted that way, were laughing so hard that tears were leaking out of Bills eyes. "What set off Ron? Bill would you please go fetch him, your father went to see what that crack was and when he gets back dinner will be put on the table."

House looked at Mollys back saying "Well, Mols I believe he wasn't please to see me. I believe that Ronnie-kins still hasn't forgotten the last time I was here … Honestly I didn't mean to scar him for life, it was just a bit of fun."

Molly froze, and whirled around. "YOU! Last I knew you had been banned from the magical world. Why in Merlin's humped back are you back here!"

Ginny seeing that a gigantic family feud was going to start (yet again) she moved between her mother and her uncle making her mother focus on her. "Mom, I had Harry go find Uncle, and bring him back from the Americas. He is here at my request to help with the epidemic that has been happening. He is also at the house on my invitation. _NO ARGUING_."

Ginny had stressed the last two words because her mother and uncle would have thrown subtle snippets of arguments; that should have been long forgotten; at eachother out of the corners of their mouths. Molly threw a look of loathing at her husband's brother and turned her back so as to finish preparing the dinner. Bill looked at his sister, who nodded. Bill grinning again ear to ear, pulled out his wand and whispered "Accio."

A thud and several thumps later Ron appeared in the kitchen rather rumpled and disheveled. Everyone in the room laughed again as Ron shot a rather comical look of hatred at his eldest brother before picking himself up from the floor and straightening himself before sitting back down next to his fiancé. The rest of the stay at the Burrow was rather uneventful. Other then the fact that the ghoul had more people to annoy (which he took full advantage of), the fact that Cameron nearly had a heart attack when the bathroom mirror talked to her, and Ron's absolute refusal to stay in the same room, as his Uncle for an amount of time. An Owl showed up the next morning with only the words

"Get Back Now.

- M."

Ginny sighed, she was used to getting these owls from Mira, but she knew that she would have to put up with times like this while working as a healer. She looked at her uncle, handed him the note and he sighed as well. They rounded up the New Jersey team and Harry. They apperated back to down town London, preferring to walk the block or two to St. Mungos.

* * *

As House and his team walked through the front doors of St. Mungo's, Mira, who had a look of utter despair on her face, met them. "Why the sad face, Mira? Did you miss me?"

"The Healers just admitted another patient with the epidemic last night."

"Muggle or wizard?" asked Ginny.

"Wizard." However, from the look on Mira's face, they could tell it wasn't good. "It's the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge."

House got a manic grin on his face and started to laugh so hard that he fell to the ground. The rest of the team however looked shocked. From between gasps and laughter they could hear "Now that's what I call karma!"

TBC…

**ALRIGHT! ALL DONE! NOW, REVIEW I SAYS! (GregsLabrat) *stares at GregsLabrat* … Celtic, what the hippogriff did you put in her coffee *glares at Celtic-Dragon-89* (RawrRemmiRawr) *shrinks* Nothing out of the ordinary! Chocolate, Chai, Vanilla, 3 Espresso Shots, Ice, Milk, and Whipped Cream!! Grr! … I knew I shouldn't have spoiled her coffee today. (Celtic-Dragon-89) But I love you for it! (GregsLabrat) *rather Lav-Lavish giggle* You two are so weird. (RawrRemmiRawr) Alright, Alright … but now we have to go discuss the disaster that was the 6****th**** movie … Be nice our loyal readers and please feed us with your reviews. (Celtic-Dragon-89) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

***Looks for GregsLabrat and RawrRemmiRawr* I'm the only one left in our town. Gregs off at college, and Remmi went into the Army … So it might take us longer to get out the stories as we have 3 radically different schedules to work around. (Celtic-Dragon-89) But we will still get it out! You can trust us for that! (GregsLabrat) *Shrieks* GregsLabrat!!!! You snuck up on me! Where have you been hiding? (Celtic-Dragon-89) Nowhere in particular … just looking at the weird veil in a round room that I found on my way here! (GregsLabrat) Greg I told you to leave that alone, do you want to disappear forever? (Celtic-Dragon-89) No! Its just so pretty, and **_**floaty**_**. (GregsLabrat) Yes, but do you want to float away? (RawrRemmiRawr) REMMI!! (Celtic-dragon-89 and GregsLabrat) *Celtic and Greg pounce on Remmi* Gah! (RawrRemmiRawr) We Missed You! (Celtic-dragon-89 and GregsLabrat) *raised eyebrow* Shall we get on with the story? (RawrRemmiRawr) Okies, as long as you stay here (Celtic-dragon-89 and GregsLabrat) For as long as I can. (RawrRemmiRawr) Please enjoy our story! (Celtic-dragon-89, GregsLabrat, and RawrRemmiRawr)**

**Please Remember that the two following articles are our work of fiction, if these places actually exist then I am sorry if you are from there and reading it. Also Prince Gilbert is a character from Celtic-dragon-89's imagination, if there is or was a Prince Gilbert she didn't know. All three authors are born and raised Americans.**

_The London Gazette_

"_Today we bring you some deeply disturbing news. This morning at approximately 6 am, the Port town of Hillshire in Wales was bombed. Our own Crown Prince Gilbert gave the destructive order. When asked about his actions his only statement was "If I hadn't have acted then we would have been at war! The Welsh were and still are in league with the French and as we all know the French are planning secret ops to overthrow our government. I have liberated us from the threat! Rejoice!" After giving this rather confusing and disturbing quote to reporters Prince Gilbert was escorted away by members of the palace guard, all the while yelling to nobody in particular about secret ops threats and having to save the country from the welsh. What this brings in the coming days is unknown. What with people falling ill by a mysterious disease and then being taken away by doctors from an obscure, yet highly reputable hospital, only to have news reach their family that they succumbed to the disease that has ravaged our country these last four months. I also warn those who are reading this that if you have a family member that starts coming down with something, starts acting sluggish, or in anyway is not themselves to please, please take them to the nearest hospital or clinic. Many of the local clinics have ways to get a hold of the hospital that is the main quarantine center for this disease. The majority of the victims have been around others who have not gotten sick. There seems to be no rhyme or reason to those who fall ill and those who do not. This mysterious disease has affected children, seniors, young adults, adults in their middle ages and everyone in between. At this point in time there has not been a case outside of Great Britain, and yet this reporter things it is only a matter of time. I once again urge you to be on the look out for anything out of the ordinary with your friends and family. This reporter extends her deepest condolences to the families of those that have succumbed to this horrible disease."_

* * *

_The Daily Prophet_

_It seems no one is safe from the disease that has been rampaging wizards and Muggles alike. Not only has the Crown Prince fallen victim to this disease after bombing a town in Hillshire this morning, supposedly brought on by paranoia and dilerium, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge has also seemed to have fallen ill. His head Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt, found him in his office this morning standing on his desk in nought but his undergarments and shouting things about He-Who-Must-Be-Named not having returned at all and that Harry Potter was trying to become the new Minister of Magic. Healers rushed the Minister to St. Mungo's immediately and have set guards outside of his room. This reporter has been trying to get inside and talk to the Healers in charge, but has been unable to get inside the doors. Shackletbolt, who has taken the post as Minister of Magic until Fudge returns to his post in good health, released a statement that St. Mungo's has brought in the best Healer to try and find what the disease is and how it is caused. When prompted about who the Healer was or for clarification on Fudge's state, Shacklebolt refused to answer. For now, our thoughts and prayers go out to Fudge and all of the witches, wizards and Muggles that are battling this disease. It is highly recommended that if someone in your family or one of your friends begins to show signs of becoming ill (look at last week's issue for list of symptoms released by the Healers) that you take them directly to St. Mungo's for treatment. It is also recommended that once you drop them off to use a Sanitation Charm over your entire household to prevent anyone else from becoming sick. This disease has claimed many lives and everyone here at the _Prophet _and the Ministry give their deepest condolences to those families that have lost loved ones to this mysterious disease._

TBC…

**Well, there you have it! (GregsLabrat)Is that all you have to say? (Celtic-Dragon-89). Uh...Remmi needs to write something! (GregsLabrat). I DON'T BLOODY THINK SO! I'M JUST HERE FOR MORAL SUPPORT! (RawrRemmiRawr) I think that's about to change (GregsLabrat) Don't you two ever stop? (Celtic-Dragon-89) NO! (GregsLabrat and RawrRemmiRawr) *Celtic-Dragon-89 jumps from shock* THAT WAS COOL! (GregsLabrat and RawrRemmiRawr) WHOA, WE DID IT AGAIN! (GregsLabrat and RawrRemmiRawr) WHOA, WE...(GregsLabrat and RawrRemmiRawr) STOP! YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT! (Celtic-Dragon-89) NEVER! (GregsLabrat and RawrRemmiRawr)**

**Anyway, please leave a pleasant review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

***Looks around* So I was able to see GregsMadHatter for her Christmas break, but RemmiRawrRemmi stayed in the Midwest. And while Christmas was a rather odd time, it was really rather quiet for me. (Celtic-Dragon-89) Well mine was busy! Stupid Azkaban. Making me work during my school break. Stupid customers wanting stupid amounts of soda. Making my arms hurt. Ugh!! (GregsMadHatter) *Shakes head* Well Hatter, you're the one that decided to keep your job at Azkaban, Remmi and I got out when we could. We were the lucky ones I guess. (Celtic-Dragon-89) I guess we have to get on with the story. Have you seen anything of Remmi? (GregsMadHatter) Nope. She didn't come out this time. (Celtc-Dragon-89) Oh, well I wish her the best. (GregsMadHatter) So do I. (Celtic-Dragon-89)**

6pm

Ginny sat in her office crying. Not because they had yet to figure out what was causing this disease, not because another 2 patients had been brought in, not because of the articles that had been circulating in both the muggle and wizarding papers. Ginny was sitting in her cold office crying her eyes out because of something that she had no control over.

_~flashback~_

_8 hrs earlier (10am)_

_The alarms sounded for the second time, another muggle patient was coming. Ginny and Cameron stood up from their chairs and headed to the receiving area. It was actually two patients a mother and daughter. Ginny stopped in her tracks. The daughter was only 3 or 4, too young to have been infected, much too young. "Get them to floor 5!" yelled Ginny; only Cameron noticed the hint of fear in Ginny's voice. "She's going to be alight. We will figure this out." Ginny glared at Cameron "We better." _

_When they got to the 5__th__ floor, Wilson and Chase were tending to the mother while Harry and House were trying to calm down the little girl, who looked like she was in the paranoia phase of the disease. Cameron went and gently pushed house aside, Ginny did the same with Harry. Ginny was murmuring things to the little girl when she sneezed and the vase that was across the room floated for a few moments. Ginny swore under her breathe. "House!" she yelled, when house came she said "This girl is magical, but the alarm sounded … y?" _

_House looked at the sheet in his hand with a frown in his face, "How should I know? It says here from her sheet that she's a muggle, at least her mother is. I guess we have a muggleborn witch with us. It wouldn't be the first." Gregory House turned away from the hurt and saddened faces of his protégés he was just a baffled by this disease as they were._

_5 hrs earlier (1pm)_

_Ginny was drawing blood from the unconscious twitching toddler when her eyes sprang open and she locked eyes with Ginny. Blue eyes locked on chocolate. "It ok. I happy now." _

_With one last shudder the little girl passed on and became just another victim of the disease. Ginny put the vial in with the other patients blood to be tested and then left the room. The rest of the afternoon those around her wondered why she was withdrawn, looked crushed and wasn't talking. When she was relieved of her disease patient rounds at 4, she ran to her office, shut the door and started bawling. How could someone so young be so much braver then her?_

_~end flashback~_

This is how Harry and House found Ginny. Sitting with her knees up to her chest with her head in her hands under her desk still bawling, hiccupping and generally looking like shit. "Ginny, what's the matter?" asked Harry.

She looked at him with her tear-streaked face saying "The little girl … she died, she just died! And I couldn't do anything to help her! I couldn't fix her!"

House looked between Harry and Ginny. In a voice that was surprisingly soft House said, "Ginger, there was nothing you could have done. Her immune system just couldn't take the strain of the disease and she was only 4. You know as well as I do that 4 yr olds don't have very strong immune systems in the first place."

Ginny glared at her mentor saying "It was proved 3 years ago that Muggleborn witches and wizards have better immune systems at any age then either muggle or wizard children. So don't tell me that the only reason she died was because her immune system couldn't hold up!"

Chase opened the door saying "House! One of the patients they brought in today is asking about her daughter? Says that she needs to see her … What should I tell her?"

Ginny burst into more sobs, and House glared at Chase and Harry climbed under the desk with Ginny. House came out of the office saying "The daughter died about 5 hours ago. I think you should tell the mother that she needs to figure out how to cope with that fact."

Chase nodded sadly. Walking away with his shoulder slumping more with each step. The entire team had slept less the 8 hours total since arriving almost a month ago. Most of the 5th floor staff was surviving on food and Pepper-Up potions. House rubbed his eyes wearily. He trudged down to the cafeteria and ordered some food. While he was down there he noticed that there were several reporters gathered around one table, thinking it better the go back to the 5th floor then sit and eat he started to leave before they say him.

For the third time that day the alarm rang. It wasn't the claxon that signaled a muggle patient, rather the bells that signaled a wizarding patient. House walked to the doors and helped them bring in the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. House shuddered, he had always hated this woman and he felt no sympathy that she had contracted the disease. House looked to the nurse at his left saying "Take her to floor 5, tell Healer Ginny that this patient is stage 3, she'll know what it means now go!"

The frantic nurse nodded and started to wheel the woman to the elevator. When will this day end? Thought House as he slowly climbed the stairs thinking about all the possible diseases that might contribute to these diseases. As Dolores Jane Umbridge was wheeled into the elevator, another nurse came up to House and asked, "Healer House? Have you seen Healer Weasley?"

"She's a tad bit busy at the moment."

"Well, the Head Healer Mira would like someone to work on the Minister."

Grabbing the file from the nurse's hand, he smiled, "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

House limped into the next available elevator and rode it to the fifth floor. Because of Fudge's high standing position in the Wizarding world, Mira had given the man a private room away from everyone else. Just like Cuddy in so many ways. House smiled as he approached the room and peered through the window, noticing that Cameron was already in the room. Using his cane, he slid the door open and greeted, "Hello, Fudgsicle."

Cameron rolled her eyes as Fudge stared wide-eyed at him. Limping so he was at the foot of Fudge's bed next to Cameron, he laid his cane by Fudge's feet and smiled down at the Minister. "How are you feeling this afternoon?"

"W...what's wrong with me?" stuttered Fudge.

"Well, it seems you've been afflicted with the disease that has been affecting wizards AND Muggles...strange, someone told me that is was IMPOSSIBLE for both Muggles and Magic Folk to contract the same disease...can't remember who it was...oh well, must not be that important."

The color in Fudge's face drained as House peered over Cameron's shoulder and asked, "What tests are you ordering?"

"Some blood cultures and a scratch test to rule out autoimmune and allergies."

"Good. I also want an LP, a bone marrow sample, exploratory surgery and his temperature. Since his mouth looks dry and dehydrated, I suggest you stick the thermometer somewhere else to get an accurate reading."

"But House, we already know he has a fever and exploratory surgery can do more harm than good."

"But this is the Minister of Magic! From what I understand, he is our number one priority to get healthy. We should be INCONCIEVABLY thorough. Isn't that right, Minister?"

With an emotionless expression, he nodded. After all, he had no idea what half of what House had just told Cameron to do and the kind of pain that he would be put through. "See, he agrees. I suggest you get the paperwork down here fast and give them to him to sign and just skip the boring risks. After all, I'm sure he doesn't mind the risks that these tests involve, as long as he got better. Wouldn't want the Minister of Magic to keel over and die on us, am I right, Minister?"

Again, Fudge nodded. Cameron sighed as House replied, "Excellent. I suggest you have one of Ginger's team members with you when you perform these tests. Should be interesting for them. I also wnat Chase to lead the surgery because he's the less ethical one."

Grabbing his cane, he limped away, cheering in a loud fake British accent, "Cheerio, govena!"

As House left the room, the alarm that a patient was dying sounded. House followed the rushing Healers into a room where he saw Chase and Aden were surrounding an adult wizard. "He's in v-fib! Get me the defibulator!" ordered Chase.

"Uh, we don't have one," replied a nurse.

"Then how do you revive someone when they're in v-fib?" asked Chase.

Aden pushed Chase to the side and pointed his wand at the patient, shouting, "CLEAR!"

Everyone backed up as a volt flew from the tip of Aden's wand and hit the patient's chest. The patient's chest flew in the air as the volt hit him, but he remained asleep. "GOING AGAIN! CLEAR!"

Aden tried to revive the patient six more times until Chase put his hand over his wand and looked Aden in the eye with a look that told him to let the patient go. As Aden lowered his wand, Chase looked at the wall and muttered in distress, "Time of death, 6:24 pm."

A nurse pulled the patient's cover over his head as the Healers and nurses exited the room. All the while, House wondered how many more patients were going to have to die before they finally figured out what this disease was.

TBC...

**Ok, so this is mainly MY fault for it being so late. I've gone mad as a box of frogs. (GregsMadHatter) You're damn right it is! (Celtic-Dragon-89) HEY! I'M SORRY! (GregsMadHatter) It's okay, I forgive you. Here, have a latte and a chocolate bar! (Celtic-Dragon-89) YAY! (GregsMadHatter takes coffee and drinks it quickly.) Oh Merlin, what have I done? (Celtic-Dragon-89)**

**PLEASE R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

***Holding back laughter* (Celtic-Dragon-89) *whines* Stop laughing at me! (GregsMadHatter) *Shakes head vigorously* NEVER! Its just to funny! (Celtic-Dragon-89) It's not my fault I fell … (GregsMadHatter) *Suspicious glare, raised eyebrow* (Celtc-Dragon-89) … Ok, maybe it is. (GregsMadHatter) You bloody well bet your left buttock it's your fault! You went bouldering and now you're like House! On vicodin and limping! … just don't get a cane on me cuz then I'll have to bang my head against to wall for several minutes. (Celtic-Dragon-89) *Giggle* My left buttocks? Merlin, pulled that one out of thin air did you? (GregsMadHatter) Not really seeing as one of your nicknames is Fred … why are you always the one that dies? (Celtic-Dragon-89) *Thinks* I really don't know … but lets get on with the chapter … I'm sure our readers don't want to watch us bicker. (GregsMadHatter) *A rather Snape-ish drawl*Obviously (Celtic-dragon-89) *giggle* (RawrRemmiRawr)**

Ginny was slightly better from a few her episode with her young patient. House was slumped in the differential room thinking. The most prominent people in England had come down with the disease; the Crown Prince, the Minister of Magic, the Prime Ministers Senior Undersecretary, the Minister of Magic's Senior Undersecretary, as well as the countless muggles, wizards and witches that had become infected and succumbed to the disease. This disease baffled House. It struck without mercy and across the board. The Prime Minister had reached out to the country of Wales with a letter of apology as well as all the money and help to rebuild the devastated town. World wide the letter, money, and help won him points and helped boost the worlds opinion the British isles, but to the country of Wales it was seen as an act of guilt.

House and his team wondered where and how the Prince could have been infected. Ginny was currently looking in on Fudge as he was sneezing different spells every few minutes. Cameron and Wilson were re-running the blood tests, again; as well as the new tests that House had ordered for Fudge. Chase was tending to the other patients, some of which were displaying more animalistic behaviors. Ginny came into the differential room, sighing rather red in the face; House raised and eyebrow as Ginny flopped down in the cushy chair on the other side of her desk. House raised an eyebrow at his protégé, without looking up Ginny said through her hands, "Fudge has experienced 5 grand mal seizures in the last 3 hours, with a sneeze releasing him every time; which shouldn't be possible. Merlin's pants why can't we find a cure for this!!"

House chuckled as he sat back in the rolling chair he was currently sitting in. Ginny's head snapped out of her hands before screaming, "THIS IS NOT FUNNY HOUSE!"

Calming down slightly, she said, "He is the Minister of Magic!"

House glared saying, "He's a retard who killed his son! He deserves what he's getting!"

Ginny sighed knowing that she would not be able to change her mentors mind with a few words. Cameron and Wilson walked into the room saying, "All the tests came back to the same as before, and before you ask, they did all the tests correctly."

House nodded with his forehead scrunched up in confusion. Why was a ¼ of the country sick with a mysterious disease with no obvious cause? "Ginger… How is your lovely beau coming along on the muggle event situation? I mean to say, has there been any major events or accidents in either muggle or wizarding world before this disease broke out?"

Ginny shook her head, unsure of how to answer her mentor, in a rather annoyed voice, "I have been spending my days and nights here House. How do you expect me to be able to ask my boyfriend anything when I haven't seen him?"

Chase came in when Ginny had finished asking her mentor her difficult question. "Uh, House have we ruled out patient to patient transfer?"

The gathered group swiveled in unison to face the newest entrant with curious glances. Chase was standing in the doorway with his arms behind his back, looking nervous as House answered with "We haven't ruled out anything yet. Why?"

Chase shook his head "No reason." He then turned around, muttering something about having to do patient rounds. Everyone started another exhausting round if suggesting different diseases, Aden and Cameron getting redder and redder in the face with every word that was tossed over the tabletop.

Chase walked into the male locker room and took off his white doctor's jacket; looking at his lower arm. Through his blue and white-stripped shirt he could see little red lines blooming blotchily through the fabric. Gently peeling off his shirt, Chase hissed as a red, raw bite mark became visible. Sighing slightly in pain, Chase reached into his borrowed locker grabbing a cleaning solution and antiseptic. Chase ground his teeth as he poured the solution on his bite and slathered it with antiseptic, wrapped bandages around it, and grabbed his replacement shirt. After checking that he still had a good range of motion, and double-checking that the bite couldn't be seen if he took off his jacket, grabbed the jacket off of the bench before putting it back on. Chase then went to do his patient rounds, hoping beyond hope that he was not about to become a patient himself.

As he left the locker room, the patient alarm went off again. _Not another one,_ he thought as he ran to the doors the check out who it was. He just passed a group of nurses and was nearly horrified when he saw the red-headed Weasleys running in with the youngest son, Ron, he thinks, on the stretcher pale and shivering. "What happened?" asked Chase.

"Ron and Hermione were going for a swim and then he just collapsed," explained Harry, who finally appeared from behind Mr. Weasley.

As Chase grabbed a hold of the stretcher and started wheeling Ron in, House and the team came running and when Ginny saw who was the next patient, her face immediately lost all color. "No..." she muttered.

Hurriedly, she grabbed the other side and ran with Chase and the rest of her family into the elevator. Harry went to follow when House stuck his cane out and blocked his path. "Not so fast, Henry, I have some questions for you."

"Harry," Harry corrected as House guided Harry away from the elevator so that they could catch the next one. Once the elevator had unloaded its occupants, it came flying back down and opened with a loud, _DING!_ House led the way in, followed by Harry as the doors closed behind them. The elevator ride was in silence, with Harry occasionally stealing glances at the graying man. Once the elevator unloaded them on the same floor of the patients, House limped his way to his office with Harry in tow. The room was vacant, which was understandable. Cameron and Wilson were performing some more tests with Ginny's team while Ginny and Chase were busy trying to stabilize Ron. Once House sat down, Harry took the seat opposite and leant forward, his forearms resting on the wood. "What did you want to ask me?" he asked politely.

"Seeing as how you are an Auror, I was hoping you might be able to tell me some events that have happened in both the Muggle and Wizarding world."

"Well, quite a lot. We're still trying to clean up the mess from Voldemort."

"Does anything come to mind?"

Harry pondered it for a moment, his fingers slightly rubbing the lightning bolt scar that adorned his forehead. With an exasperbated sigh, he replied, "Nothing pops into my head. I could go through some old cases back at the Ministry and try and come up with some, but it will take some time and patience, which, according to Ginny, you don't exactly have."

"Well, I've found that waiting takes away valuable time that a patient may or may not have."

"Well then I guess you're just going to have to wait."

And with that, Harry stood up, a look of anger and sadness evident on his face as he departed from the room. House leant forward, hoisting his chin onto his folded hands while he sat deep in thought. He was missing something. What was he missing? Meanwhile, in Ron's hospital room, Fred and George were scheming in the corner of possible ways to get back at House. "Any ideas, mate?" asked George.

Fred rubbed his chin, glancing around the room. Nothing came into mind. As he reached into his pockets, his hands felt a small package. And it was then that he realized the ultimate scheme. "I think Uncle House deserves a nice cup of tea," stated Fred, pulling out the box and showing it to George.

George smiled gleefully as he read the label for their U-No-Poo product that had been a number one best seller for a while. "Shall I go to the tea room and fetch one for him?" asked Fred.

"Yeah," replied George.

With a smile, Fred ran out of the hospital room towards the Tea Room. He had just rounded a corner when he literally ran into a nurse, falling backwards onto the floor. Standing up and brushing himself off, he looked down and saw that it wasn't a nurse at all, but a Healer in training. "Oh, sorry," he replied holding out his hand for her to grab.

When she stood up, she brushed back her jet black hair behind her ear. Fred stood blushing as she turned her blue eyes to him and smiled sheepishly. "You should watch where you're going next time, yea?" she asked with a giggle as she started walking away, turning and facing him for his response.

"Yeah...sorry."

She bit her lower lip before running full speed down the hall and disappearing into hospital room. Fred smiled like a fool with his cheeks burning red as he skipped into the Tea Room and went along with the plan. The time in the Tea Room gave him time to regain his composure before returning. Once the tea was made, Fred put in one of the pills and watched as it dissolved completely. Stirring it once more, he ran back, careful not to run into anymore doctors and not to spill the drink. The moment he arrived, he saw everyone watching Ron. "How's he doing?" asked Fred.

Pulling his stethoscope away, Chase replied, "He's stable, for now."

It was then that House walked in. "Alright, what do we got?" he asked.

"Well, he came in..." began Chase.

"Was I asking you, Wombat? Ginger, what do we got?"

Wiping away a tear she was holding back, she promptly replied, "It looks like it's just starting the early stages. It's strange, though. The disease is progressing a bit quicker than usual."

"What could cause that to happen?" asked Chase.

House shrugged. As he stepped forward, Fred and George blocked his path and held out the cup of tea. "Care for a cup of tea?" they asked in unison.

With a smile, House replied, "Why thank you, boys."

As he went to take a sip, he then turned to Chase and said, "Here, you've been working hard. Go take a tea break."

With a smile, Chase took the cup of tea and promptly took a sip right as the twins shouted, "NO!"

A few moment's later, Chase dropped the glass of tea, the china shattering as he ran out of the room and down the hall towards the lavatory. House smiled gleefully at the twins as their faces turned red and before their mother could shout, they ran out of the room and disappeared from sight.

TBC...

**Well, there you have it! Poor Ron got himself sick. (GregsMadHatter) *sarcasm* Aren't you just DEVISTATED? (Celtic-Dragon-89) HAHA, yes...and no. I WROTE THAT BIT! :D (GregsMadHatter) Oh, did you hear that RawrRemmiRawr graduated from BTC today? (Celtic-Dragon-89) I did! MAYBE WE CAN SEE HER TOO! AND I'LL BE IN A WALKING BOOT! (GregsMadHatter) Yea! YAY! (Celtic-Dragon-89) AND THEN WE CAN GET COFFEE! AND TEA! LOTS OF COFFEE AND TEA! (GregsMadHatter) Tea? Yeah, wait, what's that in your pocket? (Celtic-Dragon-89) Yea, I like tea. Don't you? Oh this? It's npthing important. *evil snicker*(GregsMadHatter) *pause* You are mad as a box of frogs! (Celtic-Dragon-89) HEY! THAT'S ME LINE! (GregsMadHatter) Oh Merlin, save us all (Celtic-Dragon-89)**

**Anyway, please R&R!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

***snicker* (Celtic-Dragon-89) STOP IT!! (GregsMadHatter) Never! Besides your the one who spiked my tea with laughter powder. Ill get you back btw (Celtic-Dragon-89) HAHA, Like you could. :P hey, do you like mesa purpley cast? (GregsMadHatter) Oh, yes, it is very you. Siri, when your coming back? (Celtic-Dragon-89) March something and when I do Ill come see you. (GregsMadHatter) YAY! *Pounces on GregsMadHatter, and places something on her back*(Celtic-Dragon-89) *stands stock still* What is Merlins Pants did you just put on my back? (GregsMadHatter) Nothing, just don't move and it wont go off? *Evil snicker*(Celtic-Dragon-89) But i need to go ... Im running late for the dorm meeting! *wobbles then dissapears in a cloud of _sparkley_ green dust*(GregsMadHatter) *pause* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Celtic-Dragon-89) Prongs!!!!(GregsMadHatter) *sweat drop* Oh Merlin! *runs away*(Celtic-Dragon-89) GET BACK HERE!!!! *runs after her fellow writer in black slacks and a tan shirt with nametag* (GregsMadHatter)**

* * *

Authour's Note: I have no clue if Oxford has a medical program. There are a few spots in this chapter that are for our avid reviews. You know who you are. As always we the writers own nothing of the recognizable characters. This is a definte AU (the first chappie should be evidence of that!) and this is (basically) a work of frustration with bosses.

* * *

The day just kept getting worse and worse for Chase. The bite on his arm began to itch and he began to grow restless. When he went for a quick coffee, or in this case, tea break, he spilt the hot water on his hand, due to the fact he was shaking uncontrollably. Finally, Chase managed to get himself a cup and sat down. His leg bounced up and down on the floor as he sat, rubbing the sweat from his forehead. Glancing up, he saw Fred at a table across the room with a pretty intern. They were laughing and joking, their laughter magnified to ten times its normal volume. The room grew louder and louder, causing Chase to scrunch up his face in pain. Suddenly, he jumped when a hand touched his shoulder and Wilson's voice asked, "Chase?"

Quickly, he turned around, coming face to face with Wilson's concerned look. Plastering on a fake smile, Chase replied, "Hi."

"You alright? You look a little…"

"Yeah, I'm just…how are the tests?"

Wilson didn't look fooled for a minute. Shifting his weight, Wilson asked, "Have you slept at all since you've been here?"

"Now that you've mentioned it, I don't think I have."

"Why don't you go find an empty exam room and get some rest? You could use it."

"Thanks but I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Look, I'm fine, alright?!"

Wilson jumped back at Chase's sudden outburst. The room went silent as all eyes fell on the two doctors. Chase could feel all of the eyes prickling the back of his neck as he avoided Wilson's gaze and rubbed his forehead. Sighing, he looked up and stated more calmly, "I can rest later, but now, I need to go check on the patients."

Wanting to escape the room quickly, Chase jumped up, knocking over his barely touched tea in the process. As Chase passed him, Wilson tried to grab onto his fellow doctor by his left arm; causing Chase to hiss in pain. The door slammed against the wall a he rushed out, heading down the hall towards the ward of severely ill patients. Each noise was amplified, pounding his eardrums and causing more pain to his severe headache. People's conversations became echoed and cloudy as Chase stumbled down the hall. He had just reached the room of Ron Weasley, where its inhabitants looked at him and House stated, "There better be a good reason why you're here."

The only thing Chase could think to say was, "It can be transmitted from patient to patient," before collapsing.

The room became foggy as Cameron and Ginny rushed over, kneeling by his side and checking his condition. Just before he blacked out, he saw House's face that was imprinted with a mix of worry and confusion.

* * *

"We need some help in here!" shouted Ginny down the hall as Cameron check Chase's vitals. Cameron placed two fingers on his neck and pressed down, waiting a bit before informing the others, "He's got a steady pulse."

She then leant over Chase's mouth and listened. "Breathing is steady."

"Check his temp," ordered House.

Simply placing the back of her hand on the side of Chase's face, she stated, "He's running a fever."

"HEY! WE NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!" shouted Ginny more angrily.

Getting impatient, House pulled out his wand and summoned a nearby stretcher. Once in the room, Cameron and Harry lifted Chase onto the bed and were about to wheel him to an empty room when House placed his cane over Chase's legs and stated, "He said it can be transmitted from patient to patient."

"House, we don't have time! We need to stabilize him!" shouted Cameron.

Completely ignoring her, House began looking over Chase in search of something. Finally, lifting up Chase's left sleeve, he saw the bandage with red stains. Carefully, he unwrapped the bandage and revealed a bite mark that was red, swollen and slightly bleeding. "Tell all Healers to not let the patients bite them."

Ginny nodded as Cameron asked, "Can we stabilize him now?"

"Of course you can! Since when do you need my permission to do your job?" asked House sarcastically as he grabbed his cane from Chase's bed.

Rolling her eyes, Cameron and Harry wheeled Chase out as several nurses finally rushed to their aid. As Ginny was about to run after them, he held up his cane and said, "Look after your brother, he needs you."

Nodding, Ginny turned around and headed back to her family. Slowly, House limped out into the hall and watched as Cameron ran down the halls, taking a left and disappearing. Things were beginning to grow out of hand. His team was now falling ill, his nephew was ill, and soon who knew how many more would be sick. House hung his head and shuffled down the hall towards his niece's differential room.

House remembered the reason he had to leave his family for so long after his niece won herself the job fair and square. House purposefully set her the tougher jobs just to prove that he wasn't being preferential. House also remembered with fury the fact that after Fudgesicle had not only banned him from his native community, but also blacklisted in every possible way from the English Muggle society. Once House found that nobody in Muggle London wanted anything to do with him, House decided to go to the one place that Englishmen had gone for centuries to escape persecution, the USA. House was all to familiar with the Muggle society, seeing as when he was going to the Healer academy he was also going to night classes at Oxfords medical program.

House wandered around the familiar hospital, but instead of heading to the differential room that had once been his and was now his nieces, he changed his route to just letting his feet do the walking while his mind tried to process the last couple of hours. Not wanting to go to his nephews room to face the harsh reality that he might lose a family member, but also on the same aspect not wanting to go see how Chase was doing because that would mean putting one of his staff member at serious risk and maybe having to send his stepmother her stepson in a pine box. He passed the St. Mungo's tearoom where Wilson was sitting with his head in his hands, where his nephew Fred was talking with an intern that House didn't know the name of. House passed the elevators preferring to take the stairs where he could take the time that he needed to think to himself. House's destination was near the basement, it was where all the tests were being run and rechecked.

As soon as House got to the test room the claxon of a wizard patient sounded. House dodged out of the way as an unfamiliar healer darted out of the test room and up hallway into the elevator that would take them into helping range. House knew that there was nothing that he could really do for whatever poor wizard had succumbed to the disease. He eased his way into the room and gazed around at the equipment that lined the walls. Some of it was obviously Muggle and some of it was outlandishly wizarding. It looked like Ginny had pushed more of the Muggle techniques than he thought. House sat himself down on one of the stools that were littering the room. House stared at the bacteria culture that was sitting in front of him. Squeezing his eyes together and pinching the bride of his nose, House wondered how in Hades he would be able to help his family and his Wombat get over this uncontrollable disease.

Elsewhere in St Mungo's, Ron was lying in the uncomfortable hospital bed shifting in and out of consciousness. Hermione was sitting by his bed looking through a medical text that she borrowed from Ginny's differential room on one of the three trips she had taken away from her fiancé's side. Ginny and Harry were whispering in the corner as the rest of the family minus the twins were stationed at various points around Ron's room.

"Ginny, your uncle has asked me to look into catastrophes on both sides of the fence, so to speak. Ginny, do you think that some plan of MoldyWarts could have been put into action as kind of a last ditch upheaval all these years after I defeated him at Hogwarts?" Ginny shook her head before burying it in Harry's shoulder. Muffled due to his shoulder, Harry had to decipher what his girlfriend said "I think you should take this seriously. You need to go to the Aurors office and see if anything comes up with a red flag. I'll send Caduceus to you if anything happens with Ron. Get Tiberius to help you. He may be able to spot things you wont, being a Muggle-born and all."

Harry nodded reluctantly, squeezed Mr. Weasleys shoulder on his way passed, whispering some excuse about returning to work, and left the room with Ginny attending to the brother that had always been the healthiest in the family.

Fred was sitting sullenly in the tea room when the Intern that he had bumped into and had subsequently had several conversations with; walked up and sat at his table with a slightly defeated look on her face. Fred looked up at her with a slight smile knowing that beyond his family and the other victims' family's, the healers and interns were the ones that needed cheering. "You know, we've been talking for about 4 hours now and I still don't know your name."

A look of embarrassed horror spread across this raven-haired angel's face. "I'm so sorry, my name is Celeste. Celeste Justine, I'm an intern in the Diagnostic Department."

Fred's eyes lit up. "Oh, my sister runs one of the Diagnostic teams."

Celeste nodded "I know, she is one of the healers that I am assisting this week. Although I have really only had several breaks instead of days off." Before their conversation could be completed the alarm went off and Celeste ran off without saying goodbye. Not that Fred minded, the stressed intern had stolen his heart. Fred gathered up his empty cup and Celeste's half full one, and deposited them in the used cup bin that was available to the tearoom going patrons. Fred sighed as he climbed the stairs to his brother's floor. 'I wonder if it happened because we pushed him in the lake last week? Has he been sick and not told anybody?' these thoughts and many others were racing through not only Fred's mind, but also his twins.

A few miles away in downtown London, Harry Potter was walking into the subway that served as the Aurors' private entrance. Sighing, Harry pushed the door open to the slight murmur of the busy Auror floor. Harry nodded at several people as he passed them, ducked a few missives that were struggling to find their recipients, and walked to the far corner of the floor. A witch in her mid twenties beamed up at him. "Auror Potter, a missive went into your office a few minutes ago. A wizard by the name of Theodore called you. He sounded very young and rather bored. And last but not Least, your coffee is on your desk under the standard heating charms and more sugar then your teeth know what to deal with."

Harry smiled a small smile. "Thank your Jessika. By the way, would you happen to know where Tiberius is? I need to send him on a mission."

Jessika cocked her head to the side. "I believe he's in the tea room. I will send him a missive right away."

Nodding, Harry went into the office he shared with his second in command and collapsed into the cushy chair that was so despreatly calling his name. Sinking down into the chair, Harry leaned back and covered his face with his hands.

The door opened and Tiberius entered. Harry uncovered his face and from his still leaned back form, said to the ceiling. "Tiberius I need you to gather those Aurors who have the most knowledge of the Muggle world. I know we have several Muggle-borns. We need to search all the Daily Prophet, the London Gazette, and any other main newspapers in either world. We need to nail what caused this disease."

Tiberius was stunned, yet understood what his friend and leader was asking of him. Without saying a word, Tiberius turned around, shut the door and went to round up the Muggle-born Aurors that were currently on shift.

***GregsMadHatter whistles innocently and twiddles thumbs* Oh Merlin, what have you done? (Celtic-Dragon-89) Oh, nothing. (GregsMadHatter) Yes you have, you have trouble written all over your face! (Celtic-Dragon-89) No I haven't (GregsMadHatter) Did you do something to my clothes? (Celtic-Dragon-89) Nope (GregsMadHatter) THEN OUT WITH IT! (Celtic-Dragon-89) *grinning like a fool* Hee, I MAY have put some sugar in my tea and drank some coffee (GregsMadHatter) OH GOD NO! (Celtic-Dragon-89) Hey Celtic; Why's a Raven like a writing desk? (GregsMadHatter) NOOOOOOO! NO RIDDLES! MY BRAIN CAN'T HANDLE IT NOW! NOOOO! *runs away* (Celtic-Dragon-89) *****looking at the reviewer* Did I say something wrong? Anyway, review! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some more tea and then I'm going to go enjoy some Top Gear, Primeval, and other British television shows that will cause me to laugh until my ribs hurt. (GregsMadHatter) I have one final riddle for you reviewer!** **"I have defeated many opponents without any effort, I don't duel, I don't fight, I don't even move. To defeat me only one weapon is required, a brain, Yet only a select few have defeated me. What is my name?" Ta! (Celtic-Dragon-89)**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**So Celtic, what is the answer to your riddle? (GregsMadHatter) It's a riddle. (Celtic-Dragon-89) Yes, I know it's a riddle, but what's the answer? (GregsMadHatter) A riddle! (Celtic-Dragon-89) YES, I KNOW, BUT...oh, OH! The ANSWER is A RIDDLE! I get it, hee. (GregsMadHatter) And what about the answer to yours, Your Madness? (Celtic-Dragon-89) Edgar Allen Poe wrote on both of them. (GregsMadHatter) That's neither funny nor clever. (Celtic-Dragon-89) Oh yes it is, isn't it Remmi? (GregsMadHatter) I thought it was (RawrRemmiRawr) I WAS BEING SARCASTIC! Jeez, it's just a figure of speech! (Celtic-Dragon-89) OH! (GregsMadHatter & RawrRemmiRawr)**

Harry sat tiredly behind his desk, his chin resting on his chest. To any of his employees it would seem as though their Head Auror was napping, on the other hand Tiberius and Jessika knew that he was looking through a file on Muggle and magical catastrophes that had happened over the last 5 years in and around the British isles. Although the magical side of the folder was rather thin, the Muggle side was the exact opposite; taking up the majority of the folder. Sighing for the 50th time that morning Harry lifted up his head pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to take a swig of coffee only to find that his cup was empty. Jessika and three of the Upper Aurors heard an anguished cry of "Ohhh Mmmaaannnn!"

Jessika snorted into her mug of tea while the three Upper Aurors looked at the door with confused faces. Jessika picked up her yew wand and flicked it at the window behind her. A delighted "Yipppee!" made the Upper Aurors chuckle. "Thank you Jessika!"

Not even turning around Jessika said "Your welcome Harry."

Tiberius walked up at that moment to hear "You and your crazy coffee addiction."

Tiberius looked from Jessika to the window before saying "He ran out of coffee didn't he?" Jessika nodded chuckling to herself.

Tiberius walked into the shared office shaking his head, as he broke out in "manly" giggles when he saw his boss moving his cushy chair in half circles while nursing his cup of coffee. "Harry, if you don't stop that people will think that yours a crazy yank that can't stand tea! Anyway here are more of those files that you needed."

Harry stopped his movement while glaring at his second in command. "I drink tea thank you very much! I just prefer coffee in the morning."

Snorting, Tiberius just pointed at the clock indicating that it was 3:30 pm. Harry raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it's almost time for tea!" Jessika heard gales of laughter from inside the office behind her, shook her head and got back to the paperwork that littered her desk. Jessika knew how good of friends her bosses were, even if they denied it.

A running sound came to Jessika's attention, looking up she saw a red haired man running full tilt up the Auror department. Jessika stood up to greet the gentleman when he looked at her saying "Harry needs to come with me to St. Mungos. His presence is needed! The Minister of Magic just died!"

Jessika sat back down astonished, then standing back up turned around and went into the office. Harry looked up as she entered "Fudge is dead. Your needed at St. Mungos."

Harry sighed, grabbed up both files of catastrophes and followed Jessika out of the office. "Sanderson … why are you no-longer at the hospital?"

Sanderson gulped slightly "I … I … I came to get you so you can deal with the minister's body. Nobody seems to want to touch it." Harry rubbed his eyes again, before saying "Fine. Let's go Sanderson."

With that Head Auror Potter and Junior Auror Sanderson left the Auror Department for St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

* * *

At 5 pm, the sun began to set, not only all over London, but on the life of Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. Harry had stopped by to lead the handling of his body as it was moved from the land of the living so they could prepare for his funeral. Ginny had gone to her brother's room to be with her family as they sat with an unconscious Ron. Wilson and the rest of Ginny's team had actually managed to find time to catch some Z's in her office while House stood in front of the whiteboard, staring at the symptoms that plauged it. So many things didn't make sense. What was he missing? He heard the door open, but didn't bother to look around. "He's stable now, but his fever is still spiking," stated Cameron quietly, trying to hide the fear and sadness in her voice.

Without looking, he nodded and said, "Keep an eye on him. Let me know if things start getting worse."

Before Cameron left, she asked, "Is Chase going to be okay?"

House didn't answer, not because he didn't know what to say, but because he didn't know the answer and he hated admitting not knowing. Figuring she wasn't going to get a response, she turned and bid, "Get some rest, House."

The door closed behind her as House stared at the board. His eyes ran along the Muggle symptoms, identifying where Chase's condition sat and what would come next. Slowly grabbing his wand, he gave it a smooth flick and Chase's appeared next to his symptoms. He did the same for Ron, then caste another spell that would cause the patient's names to move whenever they progressed further in the disease. It would track their progression and maybe, he could prevent the next symptom from happening to bide them some time. The door opened once more and this time, House did turn around. There stood Ginny, her ponytail doing a poor job of keeping her hair out of her face and her eyes red from both crying and fatigue. "How's your brother?" asked House.

"Still unconscious, but he seems to be fine, for now. His skin is showing signs of Spattergroit already as well. I'm having one of the nurses starting treatment for that now."

"And your family?"

"Mom is probably the worst. Dad keeps telling her it's going to be alright, but I don't think he believes that himself. Hermione keeps going through books on possible diseases this could manifest from and treatments, but she's really distressed by the situation. She refuses to sleep, so I'm having another Nurse give her a cup of tea with a simple sleeping potion. Everyone else just refuses to talk to anyone."

Taking a few steps toward her, he asked, "And you?"

Turning her face from House, she replied, "I figured it would hit our family sometime, but I was hoping it would happen AFTER we found the source and the cure."

"You didn't answer my..."

Before House could finish, Ginny wrapped her arms around him and said into his shirt, "He can't die, Uncle! It would rip us apart...the family, I mean."

Slowly, House wrapped his own arms around her and whispered in her ear, "He's not going to die."

"How can you know that?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"Because I refuse to let it happen. Now, cheer up and go do your job."

"I don't know..."

"Ginger..."

Ginny backed away a bit and looked up at him, something clicking with her nickname. "Besides me, you are the cleverest Healer in this hospital. What did I tell you to do should something bad like this happens?"

Pushing some hair behind her ear, she shrugged. "To be honest, I don't remember either, but that's not important. You want to save your brother? Then do so by working this out. If anyone can figure this out, it's you."

Ginny nodded, then said, "Thanks, Uncle Greggie."

And with that, Ginny nodded and left the room. As House turned around, he watched as Chase's name moved on the board, but it did something unexpected. "No...it can't be."

Quickly, House limped as fast as he could to Chase's room where he saw Cameron fast asleep in the arm chair. Rushing into the room, House walked over to Chase and watched him. With a violent sneeze was accompanied with a shake and the moment the sneeze happened, the glass of water on the night stand shattered. Chase sneezed once more and House's cane vanished from his hand. Staring at his now empty hand and back at Chase, House looked perplexed, but when Chase sneezed again and his cane appeared in his hand once more, House smiled and muttered, "Oh, this is fantastic."

TBC...

**Well readers did you catch a reference there? (Celtic-Dragon-89) Oh lay off them! Besides ... what reference. (GregsMadHatter) *blink ... blink* HAHAHAHA *wipes tear away* I can't believe you didn't catch the reference to your own Harry Potter crossover story! (Celtic-Dragon-89) *Crosses arms* Not my fault that you had to do it in a round about way! (GregsMadHatter) But that's the funniest! *snickers* (Celtic-Dragon-89) *growls at Celtic* (GregsMadHatter) HEY!! That's my job! (RemmiRawrRemmi) *gasp* REMMI!!! *bear hug* (Celtic-Dragon-89 and GregsMadHatter) BTW, A reviewer wanted to take credit for the whole MoldyWart comment we made in the last chapter. I would like to take the time to refer said reviewer to Chapter 36 page 746 of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. J.K. had Peeves do a little ditty wherein he says **_**"And Voldy's gone moldy, so now let's have fun"**_** It only took two seconds for ANY Harry Potter fan to put the two together, so Voldemort turned into Moldywart. So they do not get credit, ALL THE CREDIT GOES TO J.K. ROWLING. (Celtic-Dragon-89) *snickers in the distance* Oh my, that's bad. Please Review. (GregsMadHatter)**


	11. Chapter 11

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!! (GregsMadHatter) *sigh* Yes? (Celtic-Dragon-89) I'M IN A WALKING BOOT! I CAN WALK! (GregsMadHatter) YAY! (Celtic-Dragon-89) Yea, and I'm using a crutch as a cane to help me walk. (GregsMadHatter) Cool…wait…oh Merlin's beard… (Celtic-Dragon-89) Hee, yes, m'dear? (GregsMadHatter) You. Are. Mad. (Celtic-Dragon-89) As a box of frogs! :D (GregsMadHatter) …Have you had coffee today? (Celtic-Dragon-89) Not yet, why? (GregsMadHatter) Good. DON'T! (Celtic-Dragon-89)**

After his brilliant discovery, House had called everyone to Chase's room, saying it was an emergency. Of course, everyone took it seriously and had rushed to the room, only to be annoyed when they found nothing was wrong. "What now, House?" asked Wilson, the tone in his voice evident of his annoyance.

As House flicked his wand, causing a feather to appear in his hand, both Fred and George ran in, both holding a cup of liquid. "Watch and observe," stated House with a grin as he tickled the feather on Chase's nose

On cue, Chase sneezed, causing George's cup to disappear. Ginny did a double take as she asked, "Did he…?"

"Wait!" replied House as he tickled the feather again, causing Chase to sneeze once more. When Chase did, the vanished cup dropped onto Fred's head, soaking him with its contents. "Well, I was actually suspecting it would reappear back in George's hand, but that works too," replied House.

"But…Muggles can't do that!" pointed out Aidan.

"Right you are, which means what?"

"Either means he's been lying to you, House, or this disease can turn Muggles into witches and wizards," replied Ginny.

"Has this ever happened to any of your other Muggle patients?"

"I'm not sure…let me check."

Ginny quickly disappeared from the room as Fred took a swig of his drink. George groaned because his cup of delicious liquid had been wasted on Fred's head and was about to leave to get another when Ginny came running back in; handed each person in the room, whether were a doctor or not a file, saying, "Here."

"But we're not Healers," pointed out Fred, holding up the file in his hand.

"Yes, but has that ever stopped you from playing the part? Need I remind you of the time you _attempted_ to heal Percy's cut on his arm. Only to make it worse?"

"That was an accident," replied George while high fiving Fred behind their backs.

Ginny rolled her eyes as everyone opened the files and began looking over them. "Merlin's saggy left buttock! Ginny what is this chicken scratch and how am I supposed to read this?" stated Fred.

"It's not that hard to read," pointed out Aden.

"Yes, but that's because you're a Healer. You're handwriting is probably just as bad, if not worse," replied George.

After scouring each page, Cameron stated, "There's nothing in here indicating this has happened before."

"Which means our little Wombat is a big fat liar," replied House, turning his head so he was staring directly at Cameron.

"I could have saved you the trouble," came a hoarse voice from the bed.

Everyone turned and watched as Chase opened his eyes and slowly tried to sit up. Both Cameron and Ginny rushed over and pushed him down, Ginny stating, "You shouldn't be sitting up."

Finally, the girls had managed to push him back down as House limped to Chase's side and said, "I always knew you were British."

"I'm Australian."

"How can I be sure? You've lied before. How do I know you're not lying now?"

"I'll gladly get my birth certificate, if you want."

Turning to Ginny, he said, "You mind leaving me and my lying protégé alone for a bit?"

Ginny nodded and pushed everyone outside, closing the door behind her. Once they were gone, House flicked his wand once more, shutting the blinds before turning back to Chase and said, "You're a wizard."

Sighing, Chase replied, "It was bound to come out at some point."

With Ginny and Cameron gone, Chase finally sat up so he could talk easier with House. After a sigh, Chase said, "Once the Ministry caught wind that you had left Britain, they wanted someone to keep an eye on you and make sure you didn't do anything to threaten the exposure of our world, so they sent me to keep an eye on you."

"So glad the Ministry worries about my well being."

"Well, they don't really. Just wanted to keep you from doing anything stupid."

"But where's the fun?"

Sighing, Chase asked, "You're going to put me through Hell for this, aren't you?"

"If you mean worse than usual…oh yeah. This is going to be fun, don't you think?"

Before Chase could reply,a wave of nurses came…well, rushing by the room, talking about another patient coding. Intrigued, House said to Chase, "I'll be back, my Magical Wombat," before following the nurses.

The nurses had led House to the room of Undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbridge. He watched with a smug of satisfaction on his face as the nurses attempted to revive her. The old toad had made her room look as pink and disgusting as ever, blinding House with its putrid pinkness. Mira walked up next to him and asked, "What the Hell are you doing?"

"Watching a fantastic movie. I think this calls for popcorn."

Waving his wand, a bag of popcorn appeared in his hands. Once the bag of buttery goodness was in his hands, he took a big handful and stuffed his face, staring at Mira all the while. "Get in there and save her."

"Oh Mom, do I have to?" whined House.

Mira took the popcorn from his hands, causing House to stamp his cane on the ground before walking into Umbridge's room. "Her stats?" he asked.

"Oxygen is low and heart is at 30 bpm. If we don't get it up, we'll lose her."

"Sounds good to me," replied House under his breath.

"What was that, Healer?"

"Nothing, just get her heart going."

The nurses attempted to restart her heart, but in the end, she flat-lined and House didn't hesitate to call time of death. Leaving the room, he stuck out his tongue, snatched the popcorn from Mira's hands and took another handful as she rolled her eyes and walked away. House smiled until he heard Ginny shriek, "UNCLE HOUSE!"

A few minutes earlier, as Ginny had been pushing the gathered crowd out of Chase's room, Fred was bumped into the opposite wall by the sudden rush of bodies being thrown out of the very small room that they all seem to have squished into. George noticed his brother on the floor and held his hand out to him to help him up, when his brother wouldn't grab his hand George said, "Do you want to stay on the floor all day brother? Or are you testing the hardness of the tile?"

Fred gave a confused face as he looked at his arm and looked at his brother

"George, I tried to lift my arm, why didn't it work?"

Although before George could answer his twin went into sudden convulsions, George said, "Gin! Get over her now!"

Ginny, who had been talking with Cameron about how well Chase had hidden his wizardry, whipped around to see her older brother holding his twin to the floor as he convulsed. Ginny ran over and took a hold of Fred's legs as Cameron his head as his twin switched to holding his head.

"What's happening!" squeaked out George as his twins convulsions were winding down.

"He's caught the disease."

Aden conjured a stretcher and Freya helped Ginny and Cameron lift Fred onto it. Freya and Cameron started pushing it as Ginny started shouting off directions to nurses that had come to see what the commotion was about. Before they could get very far there came a loud shout from behind them. "FRED! NO!"

Ginny turned around looking at the familiar voice that had shouted for her brother. She noticed Celeste, her own personal protégé, running up the hall calling for her older brother. Ginny looked between her protégé and her brother before saying

"Celeste. I need you to go with Doctor Cameron and tell her what you know of my brother's habits for the last two days." Celeste was pale but she nodded and as Cameron took her aside she started to tell her what she knew.

Ginny directed them to the room right next to Ron's before going to grab a nurse to help them stabilize her brother. However there was already a large wave heading her direction, none stopped. Ginny shook her head, mumbled something about "nurses needing to get their priorities straight" and dove back into the now frantic room to stabilize her brother.

After Fred was stabilized Ginny turned to George, who was absently scratching the hole in his head while thinking; a habit he had formed since his ear was cursed off. Ginny walked up to George placing a hand on his shoulder, George jumped and looked at his sister with haunted eyes.

"What happened Ginny!" Ginny shook her head unknowingly, tears swimming in her eyes without falling. A light bulb went off in George's head. A tortured moan escaped his throat causing those in the room to look at him; at this point in time it was just the healer team that had been pushed out of chase's room. Ginny now on the lookout for her family started discreetly checking her brother's vitals while saying

"What is it George? What's wrong?" George seemed to crumple as he moved towards the chair that was next to Fred's head. George hung his head while saying,

"Last week; Saturday I think, Fred and I convinced Ron to come with us to the lake. You know, Gin, the one that exactly on the boundary line between the Lovegood's and us? The only one that seems to be able to support a vast majority of the potions ingredients that Fred and I use in our joke stuff." Ginny nodded and motioned for her brother to continue.

"Well, we packed a lunch for the three of us and headed up there. We gathered what we needed and after eating we started roughhousing. Fred and I ended up tossing Ron in the lake, when Ron surfaced he looked like a soaked poodle, as funny as it was, Fred was barely standing from laughing and I had actually fallen down, Ron summoned us to him so we would be soaked too, and well it only caught Fred." George made the same tortured moan again.

"Now both of them are sick and I can't help but think that it's my fault because I suggested it and now they are laying here barely conscious!" George broke down in sobs that drew his parents; Molly immediately dove for Fred as Arthur went to Ginny to get the details.

Ginny shook her head and squeezed her way to the door. Looking down the hall she saw her uncle stick his tongue out at Mira, while grabbing a bag of popcorn. "UNCLE HOUSE!"

House whipped his head to his niece to see her frantically waving him over. He limped over and saw who was in the room, he blanched and immediately set to trying to figure out what was going on.

Harry who was still in the building because he was arranging for Fudge to be moved to the funeral home, when he felt suddenly uneasy. He thanked the intern who was helping him before running up to the floor where his girlfriend and family were. When he got there, he immediately ran to Ron's room thinking that something had happened. Only to find Hermione still sitting there with a haunted look on her face. Hermione looked at Harry as he slid into Ron's room.

"Fred's sick now."

**"Honey, did you know that Remmi got home recruiting placement?" (Celtic-Dragon-89) "What? huh? YEAHH!!" (GregsMadHatter) *Snicker* hehehehe (Celtic-Dragon-89) .... WHAT NOW! (GregsMadHatter) *laughing uncontrolably* BE NOT AFRAID!!!!!!!!!! hahahahaha satyr's .... Wilson ... Chase with no accent ... chocolate! (Celtic-Dragon-89) *BlinkBlink* Bwahahahahahahaha! I'm sorry, the amount of times House mentioned Chase was pretty cracked me up. What a brilliant episode. (GregsMadHatter) Ill see you soon Siri. (Celtic-Dragon-89) See ya (GregsMadHatter)**


	12. Chapter 12

Please Review. This chapter is written soley by me, Celtic-Dragon-89, and it would kinda-sorta-suppliment coffee if you review. Plus it might give a new muse to the story. Thanks! ~Celtic-Dragon-89

* * *

***zombie like groan* (Celtic-Dragon-89) *laughter*"What's wrong?" (GregsMadHatter) "Need more coffee!" (Celtic-Dragon-89) ... *laughing uncontrollably*(GregsMadHatter) * whiney anime voice * stop it, that's not fair! (Celtic-Dragon-89) *BlinkBlink* Bwahahahahahahaha! And they say I'm caffeine dependent. (GregsMadHatter) Hey! No coffee and no internet makes for a very grumpy dragon! (Celtic-Dragon-89) *Blink Blink, raised eyebrow* "…" (GregsMadHatter) *Shrug shoulders* "What?" *faux creepy voice* Beware the dragon's wrath for you are crunchy and good with ketchup (Celtic-Dragon-89) *GregsMadHatter turns around and walks out of the room laughing manically* "Huh … was it something I said?" *shrug*(Celtic-Dragon-89)**

A shaking Celeste looked with worried cinnamon eyes at the Muggle healer who was talking to her but she couldn't hear. Celeste jumped as the auburn haired healer put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey I know it's a difficult time right now, but I need you to focus."

Cameron felt bad, she had just used the same line that the doctors had told her when her former husband had been admitted before he died. Celeste nodded. "What … What do you want to know?"

Cameron smiled slightly. "What has Fred been doing these last couple days that you know of?"

Celeste thought about it. "Every time I've seen him since I met him, he's had a glass of water in his hands. Well either water, or tea."

Cameron made a note of it on a slip of paper that she had on her. Cameron thanked Celeste while both woman stood up. Celeste headed to the break room to process it. Cameron found her boss and the woman who looked somewhat like her in the room with the newest victim. "The intern says whenever she saw him he had a cup of water or tea in his hands."

House and Ginny looked at each other with dawning looks of understanding, then simultaneously turned and hurried from the room. Cameron looked at the other healers in the room. "Did I say something?"

Wilson however shuddered. The similarities between House and his Niece were scary. Aden and Freya sighed and lead the American Healers to their diagnostic room where they found House, Ginny and Celia pouring over the countless patient files.

A few hours later, after Aden, Freya, Cameron and Wilson all joined in the search, they had two piles one was substantially larger. Sighing Ginny said "98% of those infected when into or drank water in the week prior to their admittance. Whether it was at a public pool, river, or in the cases of children a sprinkler system. What could have caused such a massive infection of Britain's water system?"

House sat with his head in his hands; he looked up as someone cleared their throat. Only to find the whole room facing the door and the newcomer. Harry stood in the doorway with official looking files in his hand. "Ginny these are the files your uncle asked for. The first five on the top are magical accidents in the last Five years. The rest are muggle accidents."

Cameron (who was closest) took the pile from him and distributed it, giving each healer a wizarding accident file (except for Harry), as well as a stack of muggle files. The diagnostic room was quiet as Harry noticed a pot of coffee had finished brewing. With a squeak he quickly walked over to the pot and grabbed the nearest mug, a second later he was looking at the cane on his wrist. Looking along the cane he saw House scanning the wizarding accident file in front of him. House said, "Put my red mug down and nobody gets hurt."

Harry looked at the red mug in his hand saying, "Why is this particular mug yours?"

House still focused on the file said "Because I bought it, therefore its mine."

Sighing Harry set down the red mug while picking up another, he fixed his cup of coffee and chose a seat near the muggles incase they had any questions.

***Bang!* *snore* (GregsMadHatter) Huh? what was that? *Sneaks to the door and looks around it* BWAHAHAHAHAHA! (Celtic-Dragon-89) *Snore* (GregsMadHatter) *Walk up to Greg and pokes her!* (Celtic-Dragon-89) *Jumps* GAH! ... What? (GregsMadHatter) *sigh* You done with your section of the chappie? (Celtic-Dragon-89) *Anime Chibby Sweatdrop* No. I haven't done a gorram thing to it. *pout* gorram lack of money for coffee. (GregsMadHatter) *Sigh* (celtic-Dragon-89)**


	13. Chapter 13

**THIS IS ALL WRITTEN BY GREGSMADHATTER!!!!**

**So, I am sorry that I couldn't get this into the last chapter. My brain is practically fried (GregsMadHatter) When is your brain not fried? (Celtic-Dragon-89) When I'm asleep (GregsMadHatter) I guess they call you Greg's MAD Hatter for a reason (Celtic-Dragon-89) Yep, that's me, I'm mad as a box of frogs! (GregsMadHatter) *headdesk* (Celtic-Dragon-89)**

**Chapter 13**

It seemed the mysterious cause wasn't a mystery anymore. It was all in the water. That could have been a good thing or a very bad thing. "Well, good news. One, we know what's causing it. Bad news, it's in something that everyone uses or puts into their mouths. Good news, we can test it. Bad news, we still don't know how to treat it," replied House, staring intently at the file in front of him.

"We need to get a public warning out to everyone in London," piped up Cameron.

"I'll contact the Minister," replied Harry, rushing out of the room and nearly spilling his coffee on his shirt. As he disappeared, Ginny turned to Aiden and Freya and ordered, "Go get as many water samples as you can and bring them back, stat."

Aiden and Freya nodded as they stood up from their seats and followed Harry out. Once the interns were gone, House turned to Cameron and told her, "Go check on the Wombat. Make sure he's still breathing. Wouldn't want to lose our pretty boy, now, would we?"

Cameron nodded as she rushed out, her labcoat whipping around behind her as she went. House continued to gaze at the file in his hand, his mind racing with possible solutions. "How could something this deadly get into the water supply without someone knowing?"

"Someone knew."

"Who?" asked Wilson, placing his hands on his hips.

"It seems your dear Henry is going to have to pay a visit to his aunt," replied House, handing the file he was staring at to Ginny.

Ginny snagged it from his hands, staring at it with great intensity until she found the vile woman's name on the folder. "How does she know about this?"

"I don't know. It's interesting, no?"

Picking his cane up, House stood from his chair and was about to get his own mug of coffee when the code alarm went off. House, Ginny and Wilson watched as nurse after nurse rushed past their room, heading in the general direction of…

"Oh no," muttered Ginny, throwing the file down on the table and racing after the nurses. Wilson and House rushed after her, pulling themselves into the room where the tragedy was taking place. Ginny stood with her two fingers on his neck, checking for a pulse. "He's not breathing, House!" she shouted to him.

House pushed through the nurses so he could get a good look at Ron Weasley. Mrs. Weasley's sobs echoed as the nurses pushed her out of the room. House moved Ginny's hand away and checked the pulse himself. "Damn, everyone stand back!"

Pulling out his wand, he pointed it at Ron's chest and shouted, "Clear!"

A jolt shot onto Ron's chest, sending an electrical shock through Ron. Ginny checked his pulse again and shook her head. "Going again! CLEAR!"

House did it again and again, but there seemed to be no improvement. "This isn't working," he muttered.

"Just call it!" shouted Wilson.

But House refused. One look at Ginny told him the whole story. Looking around the room, he thought aloud, "He's got a virus that's killing him…a toxin…THAT'S IT!"

Looking directly at Ginny, he ordered, "Get me a vial of Wolfsbane and hemlock."

"But…"

"Do it, or he dies."

With a nod, Ginny rushed out of the room and towards the store room. Within seconds, she came back, carrying to the two vials in her hands. Before House took them, he handed his cane to a nurse and asked, "Can you hold my metaphor for me?"

When the nurse took it, House turned to Ginny and ordered, "Keep shocking him."

Ginny nodded through tears and continued to try and revive her brother's heart. Meanwhile, House pulled off the cork of the Wolfsbane with his teeth and grabbed a glass from the table in the back of the room. Quickly, he poured half of the vial into the bottle and carefully added three drops of hemlock. After stirring it with his pinky, he pushed back to Ron and turned to a nurse, ordering, "Tilt his head back and open his mouth."

"But that's hemlock and Wolfsbane! That will kill him."

"Just do it!"

Rolling her eyes, the nurse did as he said. Looking at Ron, House smiled, "Cheers."

And with one motion, he poured the concoction down his throat. Ginny kept her fingers pressed firmly down on her brother's neck, her heart racing. House watched Ron, whispering, "Work, damnit."

With a smile, Ginny looked up and smiled, "I have a pulse."

House gave his satisfied smirk as he ordered, "Intubate him. Make sure you keep as much oxygen going into his body for a while."

As the nurses did as they were told, Wilson and Ginny approached House while Wilson asked, "What did…?"

"Wolfsbane and Hemlock combined create a poison that attacks anything in the blood, which is what makes it so deadly. Thanks to Chase, we know it the disease can be transferred through saliva, which means it's in the blood. Therefore, the hemlock and Wolfsbane will kill the virus cells. Luckily, a quick and easy way to get rid of the Wolfsbane and hemlock is to introduce as much oxygen as you can to the body. The oxygen will filter out the potion after a few hours."

"So…we have a cure then? Wolfsbane and hemlock?" asked Ginny.

"No. Unfortunately, if we were to do that, all our patients would be dead. No, I just bought your brother some more time for us to find the real cure."

"How much time?" asked Wilson.

With a sigh, House replied, "Five hours, tops."

Turning to Ginny, he smiled, "You're SO lucky you convinced Mira to bring me back."

TBC...

**SEE! I CAN STILL WRITE! (GregsMadHatter) Took you long enough (Celtic-Dragon-89) HEY! I AM at college! I DO have a life (GregsMadHatter) No you don't (Celtic-Dragon-89) …true (GregsMadHatter)**

**PLEASE R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi ya'll sorrythat this took so long. With the random events that seem to only happen to me. I moved into an apartment, I got evicted, lost my USB in the moving process/found it in the unload process and lost my muse to the heat of vengeful anger (against my former roommates) and only recently found her. Please dont be too harsh on this chapter it's been extremly difficult to write. The article section was written by GregsMadHatter.**

**Thank you for your consideration and for sticking with this story.**

**Celtic-Dragon-89**

**Chapter 14**

The _Daily Prophet_ was raving with the news. Wizards stood on the street corners of Diagon Alley shouting the news. A young witch found a copy of the newspaper laying on the ground and, the moment she picked it up, she began to read:

_MYSTERY EPIDEMIC'S SOURCE CONFIRMED!_

_Just today, Healers at St. Mungo's confirmed that the cause for the recent epidemic that has been sweeping through Muggle and Magical London has been caused by something in the water. Although the actual illness and cause of the contamination in the water is still a mystery to Healers, they urge the public to avoid drinking any water or swim in any lake for the time being. If using water, make sure to cast a Decontamination Charm or boil the water for an hour prior to use. A list of all charms and other spells to avoid developing the sickness can be found on pg. 41. The new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, has urged the public to remain calm. Minister Shacklebolt also asks that… (continued on pg. 38) _

After finishing the last word, she cried out for her mother and instantly ran as if the paper were about to cast a spell on her.

While the rest of Britain was finding out about how the epidemic was being spread, a lone figure in the Department of Mysteries an operative sat at his table, pondering over the illness. He had noticed that several of the symptoms that were listed in bold type in the prophet that was lying next to him were able to be linked to several rare complications with potions ingredients.

Regulas Gray looked over the list he had compiled of the various Muggle plants that could also help in these series of complications. Nodding to nothing in particular Regulas sprinkled some sand onto the parchment, shook it off, and motioned to his owl Orion. Into the crystalline silence of his office he whispered

"Take this to Healer Ginerva Weasely at St. Mungos. She needs this to help with her epidemic."

Regulas watched as his owl flew thru the seemingly solid ceiling, smiling a secretive smile to nobody. 'Oh how this will turn their heads' he thought as he went back to his boring Ministry assigned project.

Sheltered in the relatively sterile environment of St Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, sat a certain red headed healer who was worn to the bone and dead tired to boot. She heard the flutter of wings signaling that an owl had just landed in front of her. Into the table, which she was resting her head on she said

"If you're from the Prophet go away. If you're from Mira, go away. If you're from my mother … Put it on my desk"

An indignant hoot sounded, Ginny looked up. A rather snobbish black owl was standing on her jumbled heap of parchment with a single small missive in his claws. She thanked the owl; handed him some of the bacon off of her grilled bacon and cheese sandwich and opened the official looking missive. As she continued to read it her jaw dropped lower and lower. She needed to find out who this Regulas Gray was, why his writing style sounded so familiar, and how he came about this information.

Ginny stood up to go find her uncle when she grew dizzy and had to sit down. Looking around at her parchment strewn desk she came to the realization that she had been eating nothing but grilled bacon and cheese sandwiches and drinking nothing but coffee for the last 72 hours. Wondering how healthy that particular diet was she automatically got up from her desk, walked into the diagnostic room, reached above the coffee maker for a cup and filled it with water from the sink. As she was on her third cup the door to her office opened. She started to walk back to her office when she heard,

"Ginny?" called Aden.

"I was in the diagnostic room." She called not wanting to startle her employee. Aden looked at the green mug she held possessively in her hands and raised an eyebrow. With a worried frown he said,

"That had better be coffee." Ginny's mind was not as fast as it should have been due to the lack of sleep and nutrition she had been subjected to since the epidemic began. That being said she responded with,

"No it's water why?" Aden's face grew ashen as he backed up, opened the door, and yelled down the hall

"HEALER HOUSE! YOU HAD BETTER COME QUICK!"

Said Healer, his own team, and a small contingent of Nurses came flooding down the hall towards the office.

"Why did you sound the alarm Healer?" he asked in his stern unyielding voice. All Aden could do was point at Ginny with a shaking finger. Ginny looked confused as her Uncle looked her straight in the face with a questioning look. Before shrugging, taking a gulp of water and saying

"I forgot how good the St. Mungo's water tastes." It was then that her brain caught up with the situation. As the gathered crowd sucked in a shocked breathes, Ginny looked from her Uncle, to the cup; which she promptly dropped, back to her Uncle saying

"Uh oh." Before starting to check herself for symptoms. Gregory House was stunned that his niece who was the number 1 Healer at St. Mungo's (apart from him, but he wasn't supposed to be there so he didn't count) was now a patient, because she had forgotten to summon water from her wand.

House watched in stunned silence while his team as well as his nieces team took her to the room that held her brothers, while also giving her the treatment of Hemlock and Wolfsbane, in the hopes that if they caught it soon enough that they could prevent her from being hit too hard. But aside from the dizziness that she had been having, she also started sneezing spells as they got her into the room.

The project that the Ministry had assigned to him turned out not to be as boring as he thought it was going to be. All the assignment slip had said was _"Catalog all the Muggle and Magical loss of life caused by this epidemic" _One way he could have done that was to write it all out by hand or he could have done what he did. Which was he gathered all of the pertinent news articles, spelled all the dates and names so that they floated in the air, then he spelled them in date order onto a scroll. He also added a feature that added any new names as St. Mungos admitted new patients with the epidemic as the cause of admittance.

It quickened the project as well as gave a succinct and accurate list of all the victims. The ones with the asterisk next to their name had died. Granted only about 10 of the names on the list (and all were at the bottom) did not have the asterisks next to their name. Three of which were Weasely's. Regulas sighed, the Weasley's didn't deserve to have so many family members sick; but then again nobody in England (magical or muggle) deserved to be sick.


End file.
